HTTYD: La Historia desconocida de Hipo y Annie
by Lalelinda
Summary: Hipo y Annie reciben visitas desde Roma. Los tripulantes cambiarán la vida de los vikingos, marcando un antes y después de su llegada.
1. Chapter 1: Visitas Inesperadas

.

En Berk, todas las mañanas son frías, pero como ésta, pocas veces se había visto. Los charcos amanecieron congelados y la brisa del mar parecía golpear los rostros de los rudos vikingos como agujas de hielo.

Hipo había despertado muy temprano. Chimuelo no tenía consideración cuando se trataba de salir a volar con su jinete.

Qué acaso los dragones no saben que el día comienza cuando sale el sol? Amigo, tendremos que hablar sobre los horarios… - Le decía el muchacho a su dragón mientras ajustaba las correas de la montura. Chimuelo respondió golpeando cariñosamente el brazo de su humano con su gran cabezota. Hipo lo montó y apresuró el vuelo hasta la cabaña de su amiga. - Bueno, mientras antes, mejor. Aunque no creo que ella opine lo mismo.-

Cuando Annie sintió el usual golpeteo de las pezuñas de Chimuelo sobre su tejado, apenas pudo abrir los ojos. Se tapó con su manta hasta la cabeza y bufó.

Annie! – Gritó Hipo. – Annie, levántate ya! Lo prometiste, recuerdas?-

Annie no contestó, esperando que su compañero de aventuras pensara que había muerto o que un troll la había secuestrado durante la noche.

Annie, perezosa, no me iré hasta que salgas de la cama! – Gritó nuevamente Hipo, al tiempo que animaba a Chimuelo para que saltara sobre las tejas.

Vete de aquí, aún es de noche!-

No, no lo es! Ya es de día y tienes que cumplir con tu palabra!-

Vas a romper mi tejado! Otra vez!-

Annie sabía que su amigo no se marcharía hasta que se saliera con la suya. Salió de su cama con un gruñido llevando la manta sobre la cabeza. Un escalofrío la sacudió cuando abrió la puerta de su casa. Miró hacia arriba y encontró a Hipo y a Chimuelo sobre el escarchado techo, con expresiones de impaciencia y emoción.

Buenos días, fantasma de Annie!- Saludó al ver a su amiga tapada de pies a cabeza con el edredón.

Hay dos errores en esa frase. Aun no es de día y no tienen nada de buenos a estas horas.-

Oh, deja de quejarte y alístate ya. Te esperamos en la laguna.-

…-

Annie…-

…-

ANNIE!-

Me lleva…! De acuerdo, ya, está bien!- Refunfuñó la colorina desde lo más profundo de su manta.

Hipo apresuró el vuelo hasta la hondonada en la que había encontrado a Chimuelo la primera vez. Era su lugar secreto y sólo lo había compartido con Annie. Aunque ella tenía serios problemas de orientación, era la única que lo conocía y podía llegar hasta él. El muchacho se sentó sobre una roca junto a la laguna, sacó su cuaderno y su lapicero de carboncillo y comenzó a trazar un mapa. Annie le había prometido que ese día harían una carrera hasta un pequeño islote cerca de Berk, con el propósito de por fin aclarar qué reptil era el más hábil y veloz, si su Furia Nocturna o el Dragón de Jardín de la chiquilla. Ajax era una especie que no se caracterizaba principalmente por intimidar a sus rivales con su apariencia, pero era muy leal y estaba lleno de sorpresas.

Cuando Annie se acercaba a la hondonada, Hipo notó que tanto ella como su dragón tenían la misma expresión soñolienta. Le pareció divertido y conmovedor a la vez. Ajax tenía los ojos semi abriertos y volaba de manera algo errática. Cuando aterrizaron, el dragón se enredó con sus propias patas, tropezó y lanzó a Annie a la laguna. La muchacha desapareció bajo las gélidas aguas y reapareció con un grito ahogado de espanto. Hipo corrió asustado hasta la orilla para socorrer a su amiga.

Oh, por todos los dioses, qué demonios pasa contigo, Ajax?! – El dragón, que aún permanecía en el lugar del forzoso aterrizaje, la miró desorientado , bostezó como si no hubiera un mañana y luego se echó sobre la hierba para continuar con el sueño del que lo habían sacado hace algunos momentos. Al ver esta escena, Hipo pasó del susto a la risa. La ayudó a salir del agua, se sacó su chaleco de piel de yak y lo puso sobre sus hombros.

Al menos ya estás bien despierta, pequeña.- Le dijo sonriendo, mientras le sacaba un mechón de cabello del rostro. Annie quiso responderle, pero sólo logró retener a tiempo un puchero que casi se le escabulle. Al notarlo, Hipo se enterneció – Ya, ya está bien, pobrecilla…gracias a Odín no te ha pasado nada. Encenderé una fogata para que no te resfríes.-

Annie asintió y miró a Hipo con ojos de cachorro abandonado.

Se conocían de muy pequeños, incluso desde antes de que pudieran recordarlo. Annie era hija de uno de los jefes de tribu de Berk que había fallecido en las batallas de los vikingos con los normandos, y de la princesa romana Aradia, que había también muerto hace unos años de una pulmonía fulminante. Habían contraído matrimonio para fortalecer las alianzas de paz entre estos dos pueblos. Si bien residían en Berk, viajaban constantemente a Roma para que Danielle, Annie, pudiera conocer sus raíces y en el futuro desposara a algún romano de origen noble para mantener la alianza. A Annie le gustaba Roma, pero cada vez que se encontraba lejos de Berk, añoraba sus colinas y sus verdes prados, las mañanas nevadas y el sol saliendo por el mar. En cierta forma era más romana que vikinga. Tenía las facciones suaves y unos ojos verde-miel que parecían dos destellos chispeantes que iluminaban su blanca tez. El único vestigio nórdico era su ondeada y rojiza cabellera, que llevaba suelta y rebelde hasta casi su cintura. Con el tiempo había pasado de ser una graciosa y linda muñequita a una joven hermosa y atractiva. Vivía en la cabaña de sus padres, al cuidado de Estóico el Vasto, que había velado por la muchacha desde que éstos habían muerto. Ella e Hipo crecieron juntos, pero no lo suficiente como para sentirse como hermanos. Eran inseparables. Compartían muchas cosas que el resto de sus amigos no lograban entender muy bien. Místicas excursiones en busca de especies mitológicas en su niñez, y el estudio del comportamiento de los dragones ya de adolescentes.

Cuando Annie se convirtió en toda una mujer, Hipo se descubrió mirándola con otros ojos. Le perturbaba. Pensaba que verla así era ultrajarla, y no podía permitirse desgarrar su inmaculada imagen. Ni siquiera en sus pensamientos. Por lo demás, Annie jamás se fijaría en un escuálido intento de vikingo como él lo era. Al menos, eso creía.

Sin embargo, esa mañana, junto al fuego, se veía como una diosa.

Su roja cabellera se había rizado por efecto de la humedad del lago y sus ojos brillaban como los primeros luceros de la noche. Cuando había salido del agua, su toga romana (que había modificado con algunos toques de la moda vikinga de aquel entonces) se había ceñido a un cuerpo que distaba mucho del que Hipo le había conocido de niña. La observaba con un tierno asombro, pero en sus adentros seguía luchando para que el asombro sucumbiera a la ternura.

Annie tenía una personalidad arrebatadora. Era muy lista y graciosa, algo obstinada, tal vez. Perspicaz y un tanto sarcástica, pero encantadora al fin y al cabo. No dudaba en endurecer la mirada y la voz cuando algo le molestaba… y eso daba un poco de miedo en una muchacha de dulce aspecto. Era apasionada en todos los aspectos imaginables, herencia de sus ancestros romanos. Tenía una infinita capacidad de asombro y poseía la cualidad de alegrar hasta el día más oscuro. Hipo no se cansaba de ella.

Mientras se secaba junto al fuego, revisó el mapa que Hipo había dibujado, memorizando el camino y los obstáculos que debería sortear en la carrera. Una vez que coordinaron los detalles, subieron a sus dragones y volaron hasta el embarcadero de la Isla. El sol ya se encontraba alto a esas alturas y el frío había amainado un poco.

Bien, cuando quieras, Annie. Estas lista para reconocerlo?-

Reconocer qué?-

Que Chimuelo es el dragón más rápido de Berk-

Mmmmmh… crees tú estar listo para nuestra estrategia sorpresa?-

Qué estrategia sorpresa?- Preguntó el chico

Ésta. Adiós perdedores!- Dijo Annie alzando el vuelo y alejándose rápidamente del embarcadero

Wow…WOW, NO NO NO!- Gritó Hipo tirando de las correas de Chimuelo para despegar a toda velocidad.

Annie tenía la delantera y volaba muy cerca del agua, dejando una leve estela sobre las olas del mar. Si bien Ajax no era un dragón muy intimidante, sí era veloz. Hipo azuzaba a Chimuelo para darle alcance.

Vamos, chico, si nos gana no dejará que lo olvidemos jamás!-

Cuando Annie pasó el primer peñón, Hipo logró alcanzarla.

Esa es tu estrategia sorpresa, Annie? Hacer trampa? Vaya que nos tienen miedo!-

Annie despegó la vista del horizonte y miró a Hipo. Le sonrió con picardía y jaló una de las correas con las que sujetaba a Ajax. En ese momento, el dragón chasqueó la cola como si se tratara de un láitigo. El impulso les alejó de sus rivales y surcaron el cielo a una velocidad impresionante. Annie miró hacia atrás y contempló la mirada desconcertada del vikingo.

Ya te lo dije! – Gritó – Ajax es un dragón lleno de sorpresas!-

Hipo cambió la posición del estabilizador de cola de Chimuelo con un rápido movimiento de su prótesis. Se alzó hacia las nubes y cuando estuvo a suficiente altura, se dejó caer en un vuelo diagonal hacia la muchacha, equiparando peligrosamente la carrera.

Cuando estuvieron lado a lado, Hipo profirió una mirada satisfecha a su amiga, la que frunció el ceño y jaló aún más de las riendas.

Puedes darte por vencida si quieres! No podrás hacer más que chasquear la cola de Ajax, y aun así no nos vencerás!-

Darme por vencida… No conozco esa expresión. De seguro que la has inventado tú!- Respondió burlona.

Hey! – Exclamó Hipo

Hey!- Imitó Annie abriendo los ojos tan grande como los tenía de abiertos el jinete.

Una densa neblina se interpuso en el camino de los muchachos, y por unos momentos se sintieron desorientados. Trataron de mantener el rumbo y dejar que el instinto de sus dragones les indicara el curso. Eso era lo que Hipo le había enseñado a Annie cuando algo así les sucediera.

Cuando la niebla se hubo disipado, lograron ver el islote que marcaba la meta de la carrera. Annie se emocionó

Ya lo tenemos Ajax, ya lo tenemos! Vamos, cachorro, me la debes por la zambullida de la mañana!-

Pero la vista de Hipo se enfocaba en otro punto. Un barco desconocido se acercaba desde el horizonte en dirección a Berk. No pudo ocultar su preocupación.

Parece que tendremos visitas – Dijo el muchacho apuntando la embarcación – Visitas de desconocidos.-

La tripulación de ese barco marcaría un antes y un después en la vida de los habitantes de la Isla. Sobre todo en la de Annie e Hipo.

No son desconocidos – Dijo Annie reparando en el emblema de las velas – Son romanos. Y creo que vienen por


	2. Chapter 2: El Rival de Hipo

A Hipo le dio un vuelco el corazón al escuchar esta frase, "Son romanos. Y creo que vienen por mi". ¿Qué podía significar eso? ¿Por qué los romanos querían llevarse a Annie?. Fuera lo que fuera, no lo permitiría.

A qué te refieres, Annie?- Preguntó Hipo con el rostro acongojado.

Ven, vamos con tu padre y te lo explicaré.-

Cuando divisaron Berk, vieron a Estoico y a Bocón en el muelle, mirando hacia el barco romano. Lucían preocupados. Hipo sabía que algo no andaba bien.

Annie – Dijo Estoico. – Debemos hablar.-

Lo sé. Aunque también sé que no me gustará.-

Los cuatro se reunieron en el gran salón para discutir el asunto. Hipo hizo un gran esfuerzo para mantenerse en silencio. Quería preguntar qué sucedía, saber lo que estaba pasando, pero algo en su interior le decía que debía esperar. Annie tenía una rara expresión, entre preocupación y enojo. No volvió a decirle una sola palabra en todo el camino, y cada cierto rato, suspiraba angustiada.

Bien, Annie, tenemos que decidir qué vamos a hacer. Tenemos sólo algunos instantes hasta que el barco atraque, y para ese entonces, debemos saber…-

Lo sé, Estoico, – Interrumpió Annie – pero no puedo decidir mi vida en "algunos instantes".-

Annie, esto no es una sorpresa para nadie, menos para ti. Algo debes haber decidido en estas semanas…- Dijo Bocón sorbiendo la cerveza desde su jarro ortopédico. Era increíble la cantidad de accesorios que tenía para reemplazar su mano ausente.

"¿semanas?"- Pensó Hipo- "¿Annie sabía de esto hacía semanas?¿Por qué no me contó nada? ¿De qué se trata todo esto?"-

El tiempo pasó muy rápido, Bocón. Decidir si casarme con un desconocido y dejar Berk no es algo que pueda decidir en unas semanas, ¿sabes?-

Hipo se sobresaltó. Finalmente sacó la voz. Algo fuerte para no haber dicho nada en todo ese rato.

¿Casarte? ¿Dejar Berk? ¿Annie? ¿Qué esta suediendo?-

Annie miró a Hipo por primera vez desde que había divisado el barco en el horizonte. No le había querido contar nada a Hipo porque la verdad es que no quería pensar sobre el asunto. Su mirada se ensombreció y la tristeza se asomó por sus ojos verde-miel.

Hace unas semanas recibimos la noticia de que el soberano de Roma había muerto, sin dejar descendencia alguna… - Suspiró. - La próxima en la línea de sucesión soy yo. Y para acceder al trono, debo desposar a algún romano de origen noble… y mudarme a Roma. –

¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó el joven vikingo - ¿Es eso verdad, papá?-

Estoico se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Agachó la mirada como si sintiera que ésta era una batalla imposible de ganar.

¡Eso es imposible! ¡Nadie puede obligarte a hacer eso, Annie!¡No lo permitiremos! ¿Cierto?-

El silencio del grupo impacientó a Hipo

¡¿Cierto?!- Repitió.

Hipo, no se trata de una decisión que debamos tomar nosotros. Cuando los padres de Annie murieron, yo me encargué de ella. Sabía que este era su destino, y que algún día, este momento llegaría. Es algo complicado, se trata de política, de relaciones diplomáticas…-

¡Al cuerno con las relaciones diplomáticas! ¡Se trata de Annie, no de una mercancía que podamos intercambiar, papá!-

Lo sé, hijo – Dijo el jefe con una ternura que no era propia de su carácter autoritario. – Pero estoy atado de manos.-

Tú lo estarás. Yo no. – Y diciendo esto, cogió a Annie por la mano y la llevó fuera del salón.

Hipo, ¡Hipo, vuelve acá! –

Una vez en el exterior, Hipo tomó a Annie por los hombros y buscó su mirada.

Annie, algo debe poder hacerse…-

No lo sé, Hipo -Respondió ella con la voz quebrada. – La verdad es que no se me ocurre qué hacer. Sé que tengo una obligación con Roma, pero me da coraje tener que sacrificar mi vida por algo que yo no elegí. Por otra parte, los pongo en riesgo a todos ustedes si no acepto irme con ellos.-

Eso es lo que menos me preocupa, Ann. Tenemos que buscar la forma de salir de esto… ya la encontraremos. – Le dijo abrazando a la muchacha.

El barco romano atracó en el muelle. Lo esperaba Estoico, Bocón y gran parte de los habitantes de la Isla, curiosos respecto a la llegada de los visitantes. Sólo los más ancianos sabían lo que la comitiva se proponía, y confiaban en que todo se solucionara en paz, tal como los acuerdos entre vikingos y romanos habían estipulado desde que ellos tenían memoria.

¿Qué asuntos tendrá Roma con nosotros? Es la primera vez que los veo por estos lados. – Preguntó Astrid con recelo.

Lo único que se me ocurre es que tenga que ver con Annie. – Dijo Patapez sacándose su casco de cuernos diminutos y rascándose la rubia cabellera. – Algo leí alguna vez sobre un acuerdo que nuestro pueblo tenía con el Imperio.-

¿Qué acuerdo? ¿Y qué tiene que ver Annie con todo esto?-

Algo de una alianza de matrimonio entre vikingos y romanos para afianzar la paz entre los pueblos… oh no… - Exclamó Patapez tomando conciencia de lo que acababa de decir. - ¡Se llevarán a Annie!-

Los chicos parecían desconcertados. Conocían a Annie desde que tenían uso de razón, y para todos era triste que tuviera que irse lejos de Berk. Para todos, excepto para Astrid, que veía a Annie como una rival en lo que a Hipo concernía. Nunca admitió sentir algo por aquel flacucho e inútil vikingo, pero desde que se había convertido en entrenador de dragones, consideró como algo natural el hecho que ella, la vikinga más notable y audaz de la Isla, terminara junto al muchacho. Sobre todo cuando se dio cuenta de que Hipo prefería estar con Annie en vez de pasarla con ella. ¿Qué podía ver Hipo en esa extraña chiquilla que ella no superara?

Bueno – Dijo Astrid finalmente. – Si es por el bien de Berk…-

Patapez profirió una mirada de reprobación a la chica. Sabía que sería difícil para todos, sobre todo para Hipo, que tenía un especial cariño por Annie. Al parecer, para todos era obvio lo que el entrenador de dragones sentía por ella. Menos para los dos amigos involucrados.

¡Bienvenidos, amigos!- Exclamó Estoico, tendiéndole una mano a un hombre de canosa cabellera, ataviado de una toga de un inmaculado blanco y de una tiara plateada que asemejaba las ramas de un laurel.

¡Estoico! – Respondió el anciano - ¡Dichosos los ojos que te ven! Tiempo que no nos encontrábamos, ¿verdad viejo amigo?-

El jefe de la tribu rio de buena gana.

Mucho tiempo, Craso, mucho tiempo. ¡Pero, venga ya! ¡Todos a tierra firme! En el salón los espera un gran festín de bienvenida…

Estará ella en él? – Preguntó un muy bien parecido joven, vestido con el traje de soldado típico de las legiones romanas, mientras descendía del barco con la ayuda de Bocón.

Tranquilo, Marcus muchacho, tranquilo… - Le respondió Craso en medio de una risotada. – Ya tendrás toda una vida por delante para estar con ella.-

"De modo que éste es el pretendiente de Annie", pensó Estoico, observándolo de pies a cabeza, y lamentando la comparación entre el joven guerrero y su hábil pero un tanto debilucho hijo. Guardaba el secreto anhelo de que algún día Hipo desposara a Annie. Pero sabía que eso era en parte imposible.

Annie se había retirado hasta su cabaña para vestirse adecuadamente para la ocasión. Recogió su cabello a la usanza romana, con trenzas entornadas sobre su cabeza y dejando el resto de sus rizos sobre sus hombros. Se puso la toga blanco invierno que guardaba para las ceremonias importantes y la tiara de su madre. Suspirando resignada, se miró al espejo.

"Me parezco a mi madre", pensó. "Espero no tener que seguir sus pasos".

Si bien su madre había sido feliz junto a su padre, imaginaba lo difícil de debió haber sido para una chiquilla que quince años dejar su natal Roma para mudarse a una isla congelada en la mitad del mar, sin conocer a nadie y desposar a un completo desconocido.

Hipo entró en el salón abarrotado de gente. Encontró a su padre sentado en la mesa de honor junto a los que debían conformar la comitiva romana. Un anciano de garbo aspecto, varios hombres vestidos con unas ridículas togas dando cuenta del opíparo festín que improvisadamente se les había preparado, y un joven que parecía ser algún tipo de guerrero desconocido hasta ahora para él. Al mirarlo más detenidamente, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

"Que no sea él, que no sea él…", se repetía una y otra vez acercándose a la mesa, lamentando el varonil y apuesto aspecto del soldado.

¡Vaya, que me parta un rayo del mismísimo Júpiter! – Exclamó con alegría Craso. - ¡este debe ser tu hijo, Estoico! ¡Lo recuerdo muy bien de bebé, gateando por las cornisas de tu casa y sacándolos de quicio a ti y a tu mujer! Acércate muchacho, deja que te mire bien!-

Hipo, éste es Craso Octavio, senador de Roma. Junto a él, la comitiva del Imperio, y a su derecha, Marcus Máximo… - Hizo una pausa antes de continuar. - … el más notable y heroico general de las tropas romanas.-

"Por Odín… sólo espero que…" Pensó, ahogando un suspiro de frustración.

Luego de saludarlos a todos, Hipo se sentó junto a su padre.

Pensé que ya lo tendrías resuelto a estas alturas. – Dijo Hipo al oído de su padre.

Basta ya, Hipo – replicó Estóico. – Estás haciendo las cosas más difíciles.-

En ese momento, la puerta del gran salón se abrió. Annie entró en el lugar, generando un silencio un tanto incómodo y desviando todas las miradas hacia ella. La muchacha miró a los asistentes con expresión de desconcierto.

Como si fuera la primera vez que me ven… - Dijo para sí misma.

Lucía espléndida. Hipo sintió un dolor punzante en el pecho.

¡Ave Danielle, heredera de las Galias!- Saludó Craso.

Salve… – Respondió ella con una ligera reverencia. Cuando volvió a levantar la mirada, vio junto a Craso un rostro familiar. - …¿Marco? ¿Marco, eres tú?-

Annie… - Respondió el muchacho casi sin aliento. Se puso de pié con lentitud y caminó hacia su encuentro.

"Genial", pensó Hipo, "Y como si fuera poco, se conocen".

Annie corrió hasta el joven, rompiendo todos los protocolos de conducta que su madre tanto con tanto esmero le había inculcado. Al llegar hasta él, lo abrazó como a un viejo amigo. Marco la cogió por la cintura y hundió su rostro en el rojizo cabello de la muchacha

¡En verdad eres tú, Marco! ¡Qué alegría volver a verte!-

Dichosos los ojos que te ven… - respondió Marco sin salir de su asombro. Volvió a mirarla como si se tratase de una obra de arte. -… dichosos… luces como una diosa del firmamento.-

"Y ahora, los cumplidos. Maldito poeta adulador". Pensó Hipo con amargura.

Danielle – Anunció Craso con parsimonia – Es un honor para mí presentarte al nuevo general de las tropas romanas de la campaña de las Galias…-

¿Ya eres general? ¡Vaya que te has lucido!- Le dijo Annie con una sonrisa. Marco le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió con humildad.

… y vuestro futuro esposo para la gloria, la paz y el esplendor de Roma.-

"Ta ta daaaa. Estoy acabado" Dijo Hipo en sus pensamientos

Annie quedó petrificada. Marco disimuló su turbación al ver el palidecido rostro de la chiquilla. Le sonrió como si se tratase de una disculpa.

¿Marco?... – Annie escrutó la mirada del joven romano. - ¿Marco, es verdad?-

Así es, Annie.-

Pero… yo… -

Lo sé, lo sé, es inesperado y algo precipitado. Pero cuando supe que debías contraer matrimonio, no lo pensé dos veces y le pedí tu mano a César. – Le dijo tomando la blanca mano de la muchacha. – Sólo falta que aceptes.-

Veo que el Cesar ya aceptó por mí. – Le respondió ofendida.

Annie, si bien se trata de un acuerdo político, debes consentirlo. No podría obligarte a casarte conmigo si ese no es tu deseo.-

Pero los dos sabemos que si no lo hago, habrá consecuencias.-

Romperíamos relaciones diplomáticas, es verdad, pero a Roma no le conviene declarar la guerra al pueblo vikingo. Sería una campaña desgastadora e inútil. Sus tribus se encuentran dispersas por toda la península escandinava, también en cientos de islas regadas sobre el mar.-

Aún así…- Annie trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos con rapidez. – Demonios, tengo que decidirlo ahora?-

No es necesario. Nos quedaremos unas semanas antes de partir. Puedes tomarte…-

Salve… – Se despidió Annie, dirigiéndose hacia Craso, y salió corriendo del salón.

Hipo corrió tras ella, pasando inadvertido entre las expresiones de asombro de los asistentes. Estoico cerró los ojos y agachó la cabeza, moviéndola de un lado a otro.

Vaya – Dijo pensativo Craso. – Será un poco más complicado de lo que pensamos.-


	3. Chapter 3: A hipo le arrancan el corazón

Annie corrió como si el mismo diablo la persiguiera. Debía esconderse… al menos el tiempo suficiente como para ordenar sus pensamientos.

El claro era el lugar perfecto.

Solía refugiarse ahí cuando quería desaparecer. En ese sitio se sentía invisible, protegida, fuera de este mundo. Se trataba de una pequeña laguna rodeada por un frondoso bosque, en donde la luz de la luna llegaba como si de una lámpara gigantesca se tratase, dejando caer sus rayos sobre las cristalinas aguas y haciendo que éstos rebotaran en ellas como pequeños y azulinos destellos.

No se había dado cuenta de que Hipo le seguía de muy cerca.

Cuando llegó, se arrodilló frente a la laguna y miró su reflejo en el agua, jadeando a causa de su loca carrera. Se llevó una mano al pecho, tratando de serenar su respiración.

Rayos… – exclamó al ver su imagen - … soy igual que mi madre.-

Hipo la encontró en ese lugar, y se acercó con cautela, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. Annie se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de que el vikingo le había seguido hasta su escondite.

Hipo… ¿qué haces aquí?-

Así que aquí es donde te escondes, pequeña – Le dijo mientras recorría el claro con la mirada.

Bueno, al parecer ya no.-

Lo siento. Estaba preocupado… ¿Annie?-

¿Qué voy a hacer, Hipo? – Preguntó con un hilo de voz, al tiempo que acariciaba la superficie del agua con sus blancos dedos

Pues… - Hipo se sentó junto a ella - …lo que creas que es mejor para ti.-

No se trata de mí. Se trata de Berk, y de la responsabilidad que tengo con Roma. Por mucho que no quiera reconocerlo, es parte de lo que soy.-

Es verdad… pero siempre hay opciones.-

¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo cuál?-

Hacerles frente-

Por favor… - rió con sarcasmo Annie - …¿hacerle frente a Roma? ¿Desafiar a un Imperio? ¿El frío te congeló el cerebro, acaso? Me parece que es un poco más complicado que eso. No nos dejarán en paz hasta que me vaya a Roma, a las Galias, no lo sé… ¡lejos! Y sobre todo hasta que me case con Marco.-

Hipo dio un respingo y frunció el ceño.

¡No! – exclamó – No te irás a ningún lado… y menos te casarás con ese… ese poeta adulador… sobre mi cadáver.-

¿Poeta adulador? – Annie se sonrió – No me malinterpretes, pero es apuesto para ser un poeta adulador… - Guardó silencio por unos instantes.- No recordaba que fuese tan guapo.-

Hipo endureció la mirada. Quiso decir algo… pero prefirió guardar silencio.

¿Cómo es que lo conoces?-

Cuando pasábamos la temporada de invierno en Roma con mamá y papá, solíamos quedarnos en nuestra finca a las afueras de la ciudad. Los vecinos pertenecían a la nobleza, y eran muy amigos de mi familia. Tenían un hijo algo mayor que yo, Marcus. Nos hicimos muy amigos en aquel entonces, pero dejamos de vernos cuando… bueno, cuando mis padres murieron y yo ya no volví a Roma. – Annie bajó la vista y volvió a sonreir. – No era tan guapo en esos tiempos.-

¡Bue…bueno, ya lo dijiste! – Dijo hipo algo más enfadado de lo que quería parecer. –Ahora concentrémonos en lo que haremos.-

Se quedaron en silencio. Hipo caminaba de un lado a otro, tratando de buscar una solución al problema. La luz de la luna se vio opacada a instantes por unas intrusas nubes que surcaban los cielos.

Tal vez pueda esconderte en algún sitio lejos de Berk…-

¿Y qué pasará con ustedes, Hipo? A pesar de que Marco me dijo que Roma no se enfrentaría a los vikingos, ¿cómo crees que se lo tomarán si los desafiamos? No permitirán que una chiquilla de un remoto pueblo perdido en el mar se ría en sus caras. Los asediarán aun cuando me encuentre lejos de Berk… parece que no tengo muchas opciones.-

Eso ya lo veremos.- Dijo Hipo con determinación.

Al día siguiente, Annie hizo todo lo posible por pasar inadvertida. Rehuyó de la compañía de Marco y se aseguró de no cruzarse en el camino de Craso ni el de su séquito. Pero todos sus esfuerzos serían en vano, al menos hasta esa noche, en la que Estoico brindó una fiesta en honor a sus invitados. De esa forma se aquietarían las aguas y las cosas fluirían a la voluntad de Odín, pensaba el jefe. Annie no tuvo más remedio que asistir al agasajo y confiar en que alguna idea pasara por su mente para salir del paso.

Hubo bailes y mucha comida. Lámparas de papel de colores iluminaban la plaza central de Berk, como solía usarse en las festividades más importantes de los bárbaros. Todos disfrutaban de la fiesta. Romanos y vikingos tenían formas muy similares de pasar un buen rato y disfrutar de las veladas.

Astrid se encontraba junto a Brutilda y Patán, bebiendo leche de yak especiada con canela y nuez moscada. Buscaba a Hipo entre la multitud. Si alguna vez había tenido una oportunidad, era ésta. Marco estaría con Annie toda la velada, y así el entrenador de dragones estaría libre para, de una vez por todas, caer en las redes de la joven guerrera.

Ya era hora que Hipo se resignara a aceptar el destino de Annie y ocupara el lugar que le correspondía, junto a la tenaz vikinga.

Querría la princesa de las Galias bailar con un soldado de las Legiones romanas? – Preguntó Marco tendiéndole la mano a Annie y haciéndole una elegante reverencia.

No lo sé… - respondió Annie burlona - … habría que preguntarle al soldado y a la princesa. Yo no veo a ninguno de ellos por aquí.-

Marco rió de buena gana

Pues no necesitas una diadema para ser princesa, Annie. Para mí siempre lo has sido.-

Annie se sonrojó.

Aun así nos haría falta el soldado. Yo sólo veo a un general.-

Está bien, está bien. Vamos, sólo baila conmigo.-

La muchacha suspiró con desenfado y sonrió derrotada. Tomó la mano de Marco y dejó que éste la llevara hasta el lugar donde todos se encontraban bailando al compás de las gaitas y los pífanos.

Bailas muy bien para ser romano –

Tú no lo haces nada mal para tratarse de un baile vikingo. Recuerda que la mitad de tu sangre le pertenece a Roma.- Respondió Marco apuntando el corazón de Annie.

Mi sangre es mía y de nadie más. No le pertenece a nadie más que a mis venas. – Dijo Annie con aire altanero.

Pues entonces, la mitad de tus venas le pertenece a Roma.-

Y la otra mitad a los vikingos, si de eso se tratase.-

Y la otra mitad a los vikingos.- Repitió.

…-

…-

¿Entiendes lo que te trato de decir?- Preguntó la muchacha escrutando la mirada del joven general.

Marco guardó silencio por un momento, buscando las palabras adecuadas para responderle.

Nunca dejarás de ser vikinga, Annie. Jamás te pediría que reniegues de tus ancestros. Tampoco Berk debería hacerte renegar de tus antepasados romanos.-

Nadie aquí me lo ha pedido nunca – Replicó airada. - ¡Son ustedes los que exigen que lo deje todo y me vaya a un lugar que no conozco, con personas que no conozco y costumbres que, si bien he aprendido por herencia de mi madre, no me son tan naturales!-

Annie, Annie… - Marco movía la cabeza de un lado a otro en un ademán de impaciencia. –No lo estás comprendiendo. Esto se trata no sólo de política… ¿por qué crees que pedí tu mano en matrimonio?-

No lo sé… ahhhh, déjame pensar… ¿Por qué le es agradable al César, tal vez?-

¡No! – Imprecó – Annie, ¿qué no lo entiendes? ¡Consagraría mi vida a hacerte feliz! ¡Mira a tu alrededor! ¿Hay aquí alguien que te haya ofrecido lo mismo que lo que yo te estoy ofreciendo? –

Miró a su alrededor. La verdad es que no se había detenido a pensar en lo que quería para el resto de su vida. Se sentía muy niña como para casarse y comenzar una familia, cuidar de un esposo e hijos, atender una casa… formar un hogar. Hasta ese entonces sólo era ella, Ajax… e Hipo.

Por cierto, ¿dónde estaba Hipo?

Annie, la última vez que visitaste Roma comprendí que haría lo que fuera porque te quedaras. Le pedí tu mano en matrimonio a tu padre, pero este se negó, argumentando que eras muy pequeña para eso… -

La jovencita no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando. Sus padres jamás le contaron sobre eso. ¿Era cierto que Marco quería casarse con ella? ¿Desde aquel entonces? ¿En verdad se trataba de algo más que un arreglo diplomático para preservar la paz?

… bueno, tenías trece años, y yo dieciocho. A esa edad muchos romanos ya se encuentran viviendo en matrimonio. Pero lo entendí. Luego de que te marcharas, viajé a las Galias para luchar contra los bárbaros que resistían el dominio de Julio César… – Marco miraba fijamente a Annie, como si quisiera proyectar en su mente las imágenes que tenía guardadas de aquellas hazañas -… en una de las contiendas, me hirieron gravemente. Mientras yacía semi inconsciente en el campo de batalla, pensando que la muerte me llevaba, comencé a repasar cada instante de mi vida. No me arrepentía de nada, y podía morir en paz. Pero había una cosa que no había vivido. Supe que no era mi momento cuando te recordé y anhelé con todas mis fuerzas levantarme de ahí para volver a verte. No podía irme sin volver a verte…-

Annie se estremeció. Un arrebato de ternura le entibió el pecho, como si se tratase de una ráfaga de viento de verano. Marco cogió su mano y le dio una suave vuelta al compás de la música.

Valió la pena. Te volviste una hermosa mujer desde la última vez que nos vimos, Annie.- Dijo besándole la mano. Sonrió. – Ahora puedo morir tranquilo.-

La muchacha dejo escapar un suspiro. No de amor, si no de dolor. Ojalá algún día pudiera sentir por él lo mismo que sentía por ella. Tal vez tendría la suerte de su madre y lograría enamorarse de alguien que no había elegido. Lo miró a los ojos. "No sería tan difícil", pensó.

Del otro lado de la plaza, Hipo buscaba con afán a su amiga. Entre tantos alegres comensales, le resultaba difícil encontrarla. De pronto, junto a la torre de la antorcha que encendían para ahuyentar a los dragones, vio una cabellera rojiza. Y aun poeta adulador besando su mano y mirándola como si estuviera aturdido. Annie también lo miraba, con dulzura, como si algo en su corazón estuviese a punto de nacer. Hipo sintió el mismo dolor punzante en el pecho que había sentido cuando la vio entrar en el gran salón.

¿Qué era lo que le estaba pasando? Sí, siempre había pensado que Annie era bonita. Hermosa… divina, en realidad. Pero de eso a sentir celos… Tal vez el hecho de no tener que compartirla con nadie le había hecho creer que era suya, y de nadie más. Pero ahora estaba este idiota cortejándola, y ella parecía haber cedido unos cuantos centímetros de distancia entre ambos. Le hervía la sangre y deseaba con todo su ser golpear al intruso que le había arrebatada la mirada verde-miel de su Annie.

Estaba petrificado por la ira. Sin darse cuenta, había empuñado sus manos. Sólo se percató de esto cuando sintió sus uñas enterrándoseles en las palmas. No podía permitirlo. Si Annie se enamoraba de él, se iría lejos y sería su fin. Tenía que hacer algo, sacarlos del trance, golpear al idiota… no sabía. No lo había notado, pero había comenzado a caminar en dirección a la pareja, sin saber qué era lo que iba a hacer. En ese momento, Astrid lo detuvo.

¿Dónde vas, Hipo? – Le dijo la rubia muchacha cogiéndole por el brazo.

…-

Atrid lo miró cómo si supiera lo que el chico estaba pensando. Se puso frente a él y lo miró con ternura.

Hipo, no vas a evitarlo. Tienes que dejar que ella lo decida.-

¿A qué te refieres? – Le preguntó, haciéndose el desentendido.

Lo sabes. Y sabes que si Annie lo acepta, nada puedes hacer. Deja que las cosas tomen su rumbo.-

Hipo se impacientó. Trató de calmarse antes de responderle.

He pasado mi vida entera dejando que las cosas pasen frente a mí sin hacer nada al respecto. Pero cuando he tomado parte, créeme, ha habido una diferencia.-

Siguió su camino, logró acercarse un poco más, abriéndose paso entre la gente y quedando a la vista de su amiga. Astrid logró atajarle antes de que diera los últimos pasos.

Hipo, baila conmigo, ¿quieres?- Le dijo la muchacha cogiéndole por las manos.

Astrid, yo…-

No seas idiota, Hipo… – le increpó molesta - … es que aún no te das cuenta?-

Cuenta… ¿de qué? – Preguntó, volviendo la mirada hacia ella.

Astrid movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

¿De veras creíste que necesitaba lecciones de vuelo con Torméntula hace un par de meses atrás? ¿o qué me hacía falta un estribo nuevo para su silla de montar? ¿qué hay de la vez que me perdí en el bosque que, por cierto, conozco desde que nací? Coincidentemente, tú fuiste el que me encontró.-

De verdad que has estado demandante el último tiempo – Respondió con inocencia el muchacho.

¡No seas tonto, Hipo! ¡Por amor a Odín! ¡Sólo buscaba una excusa para estar cerca de ti!-

Hipo se sobresaltó. Eso sí que era inesperado.

¿Cerca de mí? ¿Tú? ¿Acaso…?-

Sí – Interrumpió la guerrera – Me gustas, Hipo.-

Abrió tanto los ojos que Astrid pensó que se le saldrían de sus órbitas. Hipo se había quedado sin aliento, y su mente procesaba la información con toda velocidad. "La verdad es que, si hay alguien que no necesita lecciones de vuelo, es Astrid. Y sus estribos estaban prácticamente nuevos, yo mismo se los había fabricado hacía sólo un par de semanas atrás. Y lo del bosque… ¡Cómo pude ser tan ciego! Es oficial. Soy un idiota"

Aun así, no podía pensar en otra chica que no fuera Annie. Hubo un tiempo en que hubiese dado lo que fuera por oír lo que Astrid le estaba diciendo en esos momento, pero ahora no tenía mucho sentido. Estaba un tanto confundido. No sabía si era celos que sentía al ver a su amiga con Marcus, o miedo por verla partir lejos de Berk. Y ahora Astrid… la cabeza le daba vueltas como cuando Chimuelo descendía en espiral desde las alturas.

Volvió a mirar a Annie. Lo que sucedería aclararía por completo sus dudas.

Marcus seguía sosteniendo la mano. La cogió por la otra y la acercó un poco más hacia él.

… ahora puedo morir tranquilo.-

Y diciendo esto, la besó.

Fue un beso dulce, casi como Annie habría imaginado que sería su primer beso. Por unos instantes, se sintió completamente aturdida, perdida. No había nada a su alrededor, ni ruido alguno. Sólo estaban ella y Marcus en el mundo. Era casi perfecto, como si se tratara de un cuento de hadas. Un valiente y apuesto general de las Legiones romanas, que pondría el mundo a sus pies si tan sólo se lo pedía, la tenía tomada por las manos y la besaba con ternura. Casi perfecto, de no ser por…

Cuando Hipo la vio, sintió cómo la punzada que había experimentado antes le atravesaba el corazón por completo.

Ahora lo sabía.

La amaba.

La amaba con locura y la había perdido para siempre.

Sus ojos se humedecieron y sintió un dolor nuevo, uno que no había conocido hasta ese entonces. Imaginó a Annie caminando hacia los altares de Júpiter para desposar a Marcus, entregándose en cuerpo y alma, dándole muchos hijos, ocupándose de un hogar que se encontraba tan lejos de Berk como el mismo final de la tierra. Sin darse cuenta, se había llevado la mano al pecho, como tratando de encontrar la daga que le desgarraba el corazón.

De la tristeza, se obligó a pasar a la ira

"Si ella pudo elegir su camino, entonces yo también voy a hacerlo", pensó con amargura.

Tomó Astrid por la cintura y la besó con más anhelo de venganza que convicción. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y no dejó que ningún otro pensamiento le cruzara por la mente.

¿Son esos Annie y Marcus?- Preguntó asombrado Brutacio. - ¡Wow!-

Su hermana le dio un codazo y le indicó a Hipo y a Astrid.

¡WOOOOOOOOW!- Gritó con aún más asombro. - ¡Épico!-

Annie salió del trance y se separó de Marcus. Cuando abrió los ojos, vio a Hipo besando a la rubia vikinga.

"Casi perfecto…", pensó "… si hubiese sido Hipo el que me hubiese besado"

Su respiración se agitó y su corazón comenzó a latir aún más fuerte de lo que le había latido durante su encuentro con el romano. Al notarlo, Marcus dirigió su mirada en la misma dirección en la que Annie estaba mirando. Se volvió hacia su rostro y notó cómo sus ojos perdían parte de su brillo y se llenaban de lágrimas

Y comprendió que nunca podría llevársela con él.


	4. Chapter 4: La Mañana del Compromiso

Hipo se despertó con una sensación de frío distinto.

Había estado en vela casi toda la noche, pensando en lo que había ocurrido en la fiesta. Todavía no podía sacar de su mente la imagen de Annie besándose con Marcus, y sabía que por mucho tiempo sería así.

Resignado a no conciliar el sueño, se levantó de su cama. Se puso su chaleco de piel de yak y echó un vistazo a Chimuelo, que permanecía profundamente dormido sobre su lecho de piedra. Se le acercó y le acarició en la cabeza. El dragón abrió sus ojos y miró extrañado a su jinete. Solía ser él quien lo despertara por las mañanas.

- Buenos días, amigo. – Le dijo rascándole por detrás de las orejas. – Espero que hayas pasado mejor noche que yo.-

Chimuelo dio un gran bostezo y estiró su escamoso cuerpo. Notó el tono entristecido de su compañero y gruñó compasivo.

- Fue desastroso, ¿sabes?... – Se quedó en silencio por algunos momentos, reflexionando acerca de sus palabras. -… quién sabe. Si tan sólo me hubiese dado cuenta antes…-

Hipo caminó hasta su ventana y la abrió de par en par. Tenía una vista privilegiada de la aldea desde su casa, emplazada en una de las colinas de la isla. Contempló cómo la fría mañana había escarchado la fuente que adornaba el centro de la plaza, donde la noche anterior los habitantes de Berk habían agasajado a sus huéspedes romanos. Aún quedaban algunos vestigios de la fiesta. Las lámparas de papel se había deshecho producto del rocío matutino y las guirnaldas de flores yacían mustias sobre los arcos de madera. Uno que otro dragón pequeño husmeaba las extintas piras en busca de algún bocadillo remanente.

En ese momento, Annie salió de su casa con dos cubetas para coger agua de la fuente. Tenía el semblante palidecido y ausente, como si hubiese pasado tan mala noche como Hipo. El muchacho no esperaba verla, y se sorprendió al encontrarla despierta tan temprano.

Se apoyó en el borde de su ventana, contemplándola. Annie no se había percatado de que el muchacho la estaba observando y siguió con su tarea. No sabía bien por qué estaba enfadado con ella. No es que lo hubiera traicionado, pero sentía como si así fuera.

Hipo arqueó las cejas y apretó los labios. No podía culparla a ella.

En ese instante, Marcus apareció desde el otro extremo de la plaza, con una flor en la mano. Se acercó a Annie, y sonriéndole, se la extendió.

- Por supuesto, el poeta… - Suspiró con amargura. Agradeció no poder escuchar la conversación de los chicos.

Annie trató de esbozar su mejor sonrisa para recibir al joven. Aún así, la pena se asomaba por sus ojos.

- Te la cambio por tus cubetas – Dijo el joven general romano

- No eres muy bueno para los negocios, ¿sabes?-

Marcus rió.

- Es mi forma de pedirte disculpas, Annie.-

- Disculpas… ¿por qué?-

- Porque no fue justo para ti que yo te confesara lo que sentía. Te puse en una situación muy difícil. Tampoco debí besarte.-

Annie lo miró burlesca.

- No sabía que besaba tan mal.-

- No me malinterpretes, Annie. – Dijo el muchacho sonrojado – Fue el mejor beso de mi vida.-

- Al parecer tienes experiencia en el tema.-

- Pero jamás había besado a nadie sintiendo lo que por ti siento.-

- Marcus…-

- No digas nada, Annie… - Interrumpió. – Es por eso que te pido que me perdones. Fue… un impulso irresponsable. Un hermoso e irresponsable impulso, al fin. Pero no quería incomodarte.-

Annie enmudeció. Había pasado la noche pensando en cómo se veía su futuro. Hasta ese entonces, no había pensado en Hipo de la manera en que lo había hecho el día anterior, pero ese beso en los labios equivocados había despertado un sentimiento desconocido que la perturbaba. Sobre todo cuando recordaba al entrenador de dragones besando a esa engreída.

No tenía nada más que hacer en Berk. Si ya no tenía a Hipo, pues lo demás no le importaba demasiado. Empacaría sus cosas y se iría cuanto antes. Comenzaría una nueva vida en Roma, o en alguna de sus colonias galas. Se casaría y tendría muchos hijos, algunos de cabello rojizo y otros con los ojos azules de su padre. Sería la princesa que su madre siempre había querido. Marco era un buen chico.

- Anoche vi como mirabas a Hipo – le dijo, lamentando rápidamente sus palabras.

Annie se sobresaltó. ¿Había sido tan evidente?

- Lo amas, ¿verdad?-

- Marco…-

- Lo amas.-

- ¿Y qué si es así? – Respondió enojada - ¿Acaso no lo viste? ¿Qué importa lo que pueda sentir por él?-

Marco confirmó, para su desgracia, lo que se estaba temiendo desde la noche anterior. Respiró hondo y su mirada se ensombreció. ¿Cómo podía pretender que una muchacha joven y libre como Annie estuviese enamorada de él si apenas se habían visto en los últimos años? Por supuesto que se fijaría en otros chicos, y por la forma en la que Hipo la miraba, estaba claro que ya se había fijado en ella también.

Cómo no iba a hacerlo, si era hermosa y encantadora.

Debió haberlo sabido ya hacía muchos años atrás, cuando Annie no paraba de hablarle de su mejor amigo en todo el mundo, un tal Hipo que construía extraños artefactos y con el que se aventuraba en cacerías de trolls; un chico diferente al que no se le daba bien la cacería de dragones y que, en vez de eso, prefería dibujarlos con gran talento.

- Ya te he dicho que no tienes que casarte conmigo si no lo quieres, Annie. Me partiría el corazón saber que sufres a mi lado sin poder…-

- Me iré contigo.-

Marcus enmudeció. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Sintió como si se le derritiera el corazón dentro del pecho.

- ¿Estás… estás segura?-

- Me casaré contigo. Y lo que venga, juntos lo resolveremos.-

El muchacho la rodeó con sus brazos y la alzó. Estaba tan feliz que no quiso pensar en nada más.

- Te prometí que consagraría mi vida a hacerte feliz… -le dijo extasiado- … serás la mujer más feliz de todo el mundo.-

Annie sonrió. Pero no lo sentía así.

Observando la escena desde su ventana, Hipo tuvo un mal presentimiento. Al ver cómo Marcus abrazaba a Annie, cerró el postigo de golpe y le dio un puñetazo a la pared de su cuarto.

_**¿Qué creen que sucederá? ¿Dejará Hipo que se Annie se vaya con Marcus? Sigan la historia de cerca! Posteen y ayúdenme con sus sugerencias! No puedo parar de escribir!**_


	5. Chapter 5:Ve por ella, grandísimo idiota

¡Reúnanse todos! – Gritó Estoico con todas sus fuerzas. Junto a él, estaban Craso y la comitiva romana- ¡Vamos, vengan todos, hay algo importante que debo anunciarles!-

Los habitantes de Berk salieron desde sus casas para reunirse en la antigua arena de los dragones, expectantes ante el anuncio de Estoico. Una fina lluvia caía sobre una multitud de cabezas coronadas por puntiagudos cascos.

Hipo, que trabajaba en el taller, vio cómo la gente se agolpaba en dirección a la academia de entrenamiento. Frunció el ceño intrigado. Entre la gente, logró divisar a Patapez y al resto de los chicos. Rápidamente, se quitó el delantal y apresuró el paso para alcanzarlos.

¿Qué está sucediendo?- Preguntó

Tu padre dará un anuncio en instantes –respondió Patapez sin perder el ritmo- Debe ser algo importante como para que nos quiera a todos con él.-

Baaaaah, debe ser alguna otra fiesta para los romanos – Opinó Patán con desinterés- Nos la hemos llevado alimentando y entreteniendo a esos bufones con sábanas enrolladas al cuerpo.-

Pues a mí no me desagrada en lo absoluto. Comida y bebida gratis es todo lo que necesito para ser feliz.-

Tu diminuta cabeza no te permite pensar en nada más, ¿cierto hermano?-

¡Cierto!... ¡Hey…! – Reclamó Brutacio al darse cuenta de la provocación de su hermana

En ese momento, Astrid apareció desde dentro de la Arena. Al ver a los chicos, les saludó con la mano y les hizo señas para que se acercasen.

Uuuuuuuuh, tu noviecita te está llamando, Hipo… - Le dijo Brutilda en tono burlón.

Debe querer más besos… - Brutacio abrazaba y besaba al aire frente a él, como si se tratase de una chica invisible.

Hipo rió incómodo

Debes enseñarme tus técnicas, amigo... – Dijo Patán con tono picaresco, dándole un fuerte codazo al jinete- …un flacucho como tú con una pollita como Astrid… wow, es algo que no se ve todos los días-

Sí… claro… -respondió Hipo sonriendo con timidez y sobándose el brazo- sólo asegúrate de que Astrid no te escuche llamándola "pollita".-

Se había olvidado por completo de Astrid desde la fiesta. No sabía cómo tenía que actuar ahora que la vería otra vez. A lo mejor esperaba que se cogieran por las manos, u otro beso. Hipo arqueó las cejas y apretó los labios como solía hacerlo cuando estaba en problemas. No es que no le gustara Astrid, pero lo de la noche anterior había sido un impulso, sazonado por la rabia y el despecho. ¿Cómo haría para librarse de ésta? Si le decía la verdad, seguro la muchacha le patearía el trasero.

Y con justa razón.

Se sentaron junto a Astrid, la que había reservado un lugar especial para Hipo. Disimuladamente, por supuesto. Era demasiado orgullosa para reconocer frente a los demás que estaba loca por aquel debilucho.

Hola Hipo – le saludó sonriente.

Eh… hola…Astrid-

Luces cansado- dijo la rubia vikinga, escrutándole la mirada- Parece que las fiestas no son los tuyo. Lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima vez.- le guiñó el ojo coquetamente.

Ah, si… lo que digas.-

Astrid no siguió insistiendo. Debía actuar con cautela. Sabía que debía esforzarse por manejar las cosas de la manera más sutil posible.

Sin que nadie la viera, deslizó la mano por la banca de piedra y cogió la mano de Hipo. No lo miro siquiera. El chico se puso tenso, pero se entregó como si de una liebre cautiva se tratara.

¡Mis queridos amigos!-comenzó el discurso Estoico- Se preguntarán por qué los he llamado en esta fría mañana…-

"Lo que sea, podrías habérmelo contado a mi primero. ¿No gozo de beneficio alguno por tratarse de ser tu hijo?" Pensó al tiempo que inconscientemente buscaba a Annie entre la multitud.

Sólo logró ver al engreído de Marcus sentado en las primeras filas junto a la comitiva romana.

…la noticia que estoy por darles nos llena de regocijo, tanto a mí como a nuestros invitados de honor. –hizo una pausa dramática. La gente comenzaba a impacientarse.- Nunca hubo en nuestra historia en común tiempos de mayor dicha y avenencia, de paz y de prosperidad. Y vaya que lo hemos celebrado, ¿no es así, Craso, viejo amigo?-

Craso alzó su copa en señal de conformidad.

"Venga ya, papá, te estás poniendo fastidioso"

Es motivo de completa alegría y satisfacción anunciarles a ustedes, mis queridos hermanos vikingos…-

En ese momento, Hipo encontró a Annie sentada junto a Bocón, muy cerca de la comitiva. Llevaba el cabello cubierto por el gorro de su capa azul cielo. Se le apretó el corazón.

…que nuestra Annie ha aceptado la proposición de matrimonio del General Marcus Máximo Meridio, en virtud de nuestras tradiciones y por la gloria de los dos pueblos.-

Hipo soltó la mano de Astrid casi automáticamente. Sintió cómo se le congelaba la sangre.

Los asistentes tardaron un poco en reaccionar. Se escucharon unos tímidos, pero diplomáticos aplausos entre la multitud. A nadie le gustaba los matrimonios concertados, menos a los vikingos, que consideraban un acto de cobardía defender la paz de sus territorios a costa del sacrificio de uno de los suyos.

¡Esta noche celebraremos como nunca antes lo hemos hecho! ¡Todos están invitados al festín!-

Por supuesto- dijo Patán a sus amigos, haciendo una mueca de disconformidad.-Otro festín.-

La gente comenzó a abandonar el lugar, no sin antes saludar a la que sería la futura princesa vikingo-romanade las Galias. Se sentían más como profiriendo un pésame que felicitándola. Apenas pudo, Annie se escabulló, antes de que Estoico y Craso se le acercaran para afinar detalles.

Marco la vio marcharse. Suspiró. Sabía que esto no iba a funcionar.

Y también vio a Hipo, que parecía petrificado, sentado aún en las gradas.

Todos se retiraron a sus labores. Todos excepto el entrenador de dragones que, argumentando una excusa sin sentido, permaneció en la Arena. Deambuló un buen rato por el lugar, trazando dibujos de dragones con una varilla, y tragándose las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de su escondite.

No notó cuando Marcus se le acercó por detrás.

Todavía no puedo entender cómo es que nunca hiciste nada al respecto.-

Hipo apenas se sobresaltó. Al verlo, volvió a darle la espalda y prosiguió con sus dibujos.

Yo tampoco.- Respondió automáticamente y de manera poco amistosa. No había necesidad de preguntar a qué se refería.

Es una buena chica, ¿sabes? Está dispuesta a dejarlo todo con tal de cuidar a su gente. Es valiente y tenaz. No mucha gente puede presumir de lo mismo.-

¡No me digas como es Annie, ¿quieres?! – Dijo Hipo alzando la voz- La conozco desde hace más tiempo y mejor que tú-

Marco guardó silencio por unos momentos.

¿Y por qué no estás con ella ahora? Debe estar escondida en algún sitio, triste y…-

¡¿Y por qué demonios no vas tú con ella?!- Bramó arrojando lejos la varilla-¿Qué acaso… acaso no es tu prometida?-

No es conmigo que quiere estar, grandísimo idiota- respondió Marcus- Está claro que no la conoces demasiado…-

¡Ya te dije que no me hables de ella como si la conocieras de toda una vida! ¿Qué te has creído, con todas tus condecoraciones y tus victorias pegadas en tu trajecito de imbécil?-le gritó asqueado- ¡¿Qué puedes venir y llevártela lejos sin más?! ¡Nunca será feliz a tu lado, y eso te pesará hasta el último día de tu vida!-

No me estás escuchando…-

¡Nunca esperé que sintiera lo mismo que yo! ¡Pero me conformaba con tenerla cerca, con hacerla feliz! ¡Con verla contenta y libre! Sólo deseaba que llegase el día en el que me convirtiera en lo que ella se merecía, ¡Antes no le pedí nada más!¡Nada más!-

Hipo se secó los ojos con el dorso de su manga. No quería que Marcus lo viera llorar.

Ella te quiere a ti, grandísimo, grandísimo idiota.- Le dijo el soldado, como si se tratara de enfrentar una derrota de la manera más digna que le fuera posible. –No sé por qué, pero te quiere a ti.-

Quedó pasmado. Casi llegó a atorarse con el resto de las palabras que quería decirle, pero que ahora no tenían sentido. Sólo pudo soltar el aire que tenía en el pecho, emitiendo un sonido de sorpresa. Abrió los ojos tanto como le era posible. Aún no daba crédito a lo que había escuchado ¿Qué es lo que el payaso había dicho?-

Cierra la boca- le dijo al ver la expresión de Hipo- Es la verdad, por mucho que me duela aceptarlo. Puede que no haya pasado tanto tiempo con ella como tú lo has hecho, pero sé reconocer a una muchacha enamorada. Y Annie no me quiere a mí, si no a ti.-

Annie… ¿Annie me quiere a mí?- Preguntó confundido Hipo. Trataba de atar cabos en su cabeza lo más rápido que le fuera posible, pero aún así seguía sin entender.-

Anoche cuando te vio besando a esa chiquilla en la fiesta, sentí cómo el alma se le fue del cuerpo. Cuando iba de visita a Roma, nunca dejó de mencionarte. En ese entonces era muy pequeña como para darse cuenta de lo que realmente sentía. Pero ahora…

Hipo se agarraba el cabello y miraba desconcertado hacia todos lados, como si estuviera buscando algo."¿Me quiere a mí?". El corazón le latía tan fuerte que pensó que en cualquier momento le reventaría el pecho.

Cumplo con decírtelo. – Le dijo Marcus en tono solemne- Pero lo que ella decida no depende ni de mí ni de ti.-

No cabía en sí mismo. Sin siquiera darse cuenta, comenzó reír, aliviado. Nunca podría haberlo imaginado. Annie, su pequeña Annie lo quería. Y había perdido todo ese tiempo… resignado y lamentándose de su suerte, comportándose como un estúpido. Sí que era oficial, definitivamente era un estúpido. No, no, no, no. Ya no más. Era el momento de convertirse en un hombre y pelear de una vez por todas por Annie, ella se merecía eso. Un hombre. Un hombre que diera la pelea y que estuviera dispuesto a todo con tal de ganarse su amor. Un hombre que…

¡Demonios!- Exclamó Hipo acongojado- ¡Me vio con Astrid! ¡¿Cómo pude ser tan…?! ¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¡Todavía puedo arreglarlo! ¡Voy a arreglar esto!-

Y salió corriendo del lugar.

Pero antes de salir, paró su loca carrera. Se volteó hacia Marcus y lo miró seriamente.

Gracias. – Le dijo con sinceridad.

Marcus sólo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.


	6. Capítulo 6:A Hipo le gustan pelirrojas

Hipo corrió tan rápido como le fue posible. Era impresionante ver cómo se había adaptado a la perfección a su pierna de metal.

Tenía que encontrar a Annie lo antes posible. Pero primero debía saber dónde buscar. Comenzaría por su cabaña.

Se precipitó hacia la puerta y golpeó con fuerza.

¡Annie! ¡Annie, abre la puerta! ¡Soy yo!-

Nada.

¡Annie! ¡Por favor, tengo que hablar contigo!- Se apoyó contra a la madera e intentó escuchar algún ruido que le indicara que se encontraba dentro. Sólo había silencio.

Pensó con rapidez. ¿Dónde podría estar? Mientras más tiempo pasara, más difícil sería solucionar las cosas. Faltaban pocas horas para el festín de celebración, y luego de eso, no mucho se podría hacer.

Entonces se le ocurrió que tal vez estaría en el claro.

Fue en busca de Chimuelo. De esa manera llegaría más rápido. Lo encontró retozando en la hierba junto a su casa. Al verlo, se levantó contento y agitó su cola contra el suelo.

Vamos, amigo. Tenemos que evitar que Annie se vaya.- Le dijo montándose de un salto sobre su lomo.

El dragón abrió las alas y emprendió el vuelo. El viento helado y la lluvia les golpeó la cara con fuerza, y unas cuantas nubes negras se interpusieron en su camino. Eso sería un obstáculo para encontrar a la muchacha, pero Hipo tenía fe en su teoría.

Cuando sobrevolaron el claro, no lograron divisarla. Ni ahí, ni el prado cercano, ni en la ribera, ni en el camino de vuelta a la aldea. No estaba en ningún lado. Era como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado.

De pronto se le ocurrió que Annie podía haber escapado lejos de Berk. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda de arriba abajo. "Si es así, no volverá", pensó alarmado. Miró desde lo alto hacia su alrededor, buscando a Annie montada sobre Ajax, alejándose a toda prisa de la isla. Pero no vio nada.

¡Ajax! –gritó como si hubiera logrado resolver un acertijo después de mucho tiempo.- ¡Eso es! ¡Annie está con Ajax! Debe haber ido a despedirse de él. ¡Vamos, Chimuelo! ¡Hacia la hondonada!-

Chimuelo se lanzó como una flecha hacia el bosquecito que llevaba al lugar donde había sido domado por su amo. Hipo secó su cara contra el hombro para poder ver mejor el camino. La lluvia se había vuelto más intensa y sus gotas se estrellaban contra el dragón y su jinete como pequeñas agujas.

Cruzaron el bosquecillo a toda velocidad. Al llegar al borde del lugar, el dragón se posó sobre una roca que dominaba todo el vado. Hipo recorrió el área con la mirada, esperando finalmente poder encontrar a la muchacha

Una silueta de cabellera rojiza se movía cerca de la laguna.

La había encontrado

Estaba junto a su dragón, refugiada bajo el follaje de los árboles. Annie le acariciaba el lomo lentamente, mientras el reptil revolvía meloso la cabeza contra el regazo de su querida dueña.

Hipo aterrizó junto a ella. La muchacha, que estaba como en un trance, se asustó con la repentina llegada de su amigo.

¡Por todos los cielos, Hipo! ¿Quieres matarme del susto?- Le gritó llevándose la mano al pecho

¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!- Dijo Hipo poniendo sus manos al frente, como si quisiera protegerse de un repentino ataque de Annie- Te he estado buscando.-

Pues parece que ya me encontraste…-le lanzó una mirada recelosa, tratando de ocultar que se sentía furiosa con él- … ¿qué pasa?-

Muchas cosas, Annie…- Dijo Hipo bajando de Chimuelo y acercándosele- … han pasado muchas cosas estos últimos días.-

Me lo dices a mí…-

No hemos tenido un instante para conversar. Las cosas han pasado muy rápido… -Hipo se acercó lentamente a la pelirroja.- Annie… ¿por qué aceptaste casarte con Marcus?- Lanzó sin perder más tiempo.

Annie se volteó hacia Hipo. Lo miró con dureza.

No tienes derecho a cuestionar mi decisión, Hipo-

Pero al menos puedo preguntar…-

¡No!- gritó enfadada- ¡No puedes!-

Hipo se sintió herido. Su Annie nunca antes le había hablado así.

¿Crees que es fácil? ¿Qué lo hago por gusto? –

¿Y por qué lo haces entonces, eh?- preguntó airado.- ¡Tú no eres así! ¡Nadie nunca ha podido obligarte a ir contra tu voluntad! ¿Qué pasa contigo, Annie? ¿Acaso te diste por vencida?-

Annie endureció aun más la mirada. Solía ocultar su tristeza con el enfado. Si le decía a Hipo la verdadera razón de su decisión, quedaría expuesta. Y así era muy fácil salir herida.

¡Tengo mis motivos!-

Cuéntamelos-

¿Por qué?-

¡Porque sé que no es por amor!-

Hasta a Hipo le sorprendió su propia respuesta.

Bien, genio…-le dijo con sarcasmo-… si no es por amor, ¿por qué más crees que puede ser, eh?-

El vikingo guardó silencio. Quería escucharlo de la propia boca de Annie.

¡Porque es lo que esperan de mí!- Respondió exasperada a su propia pregunta. - ¡Porque todos están esperando que me case con Marcus para mantener esa estúpida alianza! ¡Porque todos piensan en mí como un maldito cordero que fue criado para ofrecerlo en sacrificio a los dioses! ¡Por eso Hipo! ¿Contento? ¿O quieres escuchar algo más, eh? ¡No me siento muy creativa hoy como para inventarte una historia más alegre!-

Annie sintió cómo los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Se enfureció todavía más. Hipo quiso acercarse para estrecharla y consolarla, pero sabía que no era lo que Annie quería. Era demasiado orgullosa como para permitir que alguien sintiera lástima por ella.

Annie… estas cometiendo un error…-

¿Ah, sí? ¿Eso crees? ¡Pues entonces ve y cambia las tradiciones de tu gente!- Le gritó secándose con furia las lágrimas. – ¡No todos tenemos la fortuna y la libertad de poder elegir con quién estar! ¡Para ti es fácil decirlo! ¡Tú ya escogiste…!-

Hipo comenzaba a intuir lo que Annie quería insinuar.

… y tienes tan mal gusto como yo.- Terminó.

El joven vikingo sintió como si una corriente eléctrica le recorriera el cuerpo. ¿Podía Annie estar celosa? Le parecía imposible, pero adorable a la vez. Su Annie, celosa de Astrid… no tenía idea de lo equivocada que estaba. ¿Cómo una criatura como ella podía sentirse amenazada por otra muchacha? A los ojos de Hipo, eso era ridículo. Si pudiera verse como él la veía… sobre todo en ese momento. Estaba tan hermosa, con su cabello mojado por la lluvia, los ojos encendidos por la rabia, su vestido mojado ceñido al cuerpo, como aquella vez en la que había caído en la laguna luego de ser arrojada por su dragón… si hubiese podido retratarla. Habría atesorado esa imagen hasta el último de sus días.

¿Mal gusto?- le preguntó. Su expresión comenzaba a suavizarse. Había vuelto su fruncido ceño a una mirada que mezclaba la ternura con una leve y algo osada sonrisa.

Annie lo miró como si el muchacho acabase de decir una estupidez. Se sintió afrentada por la repentina y atrevida mueca de Hipo.

¿Astrid, Hipo? ¿En serio?- le preguntó incrédula- ¿Esa rubia de orejotas descomunales, sosa y desabrida, que hace alarde de parecer muchacho? ¿esa flacucha engreída… desaliñada, que tiene la gracia de los martillos que colecciona? Cielos, siempre supe que tu debilidad eran las rubias… pero podías hacerlo mejor.-

Hipo no pudo evitar reír ante la aguda descripción de Annie.

Te equivocas, Annie.- Terció Hipo, divertido.

¿Ah, sí? ¡Pues ve y mírala más de cerca!- Le dijo enfurecida, poniendo las manos sobre su cintura.- Ahora, si me permites, tengo un dragón que empacar.-

Hipo la miró extrañado y fascinado a la vez. Era cierto, estaba completamente celosa. Esa era una faceta que no le conocía.

No me mires así, ¿pensaste que dejaría a Ajax en Berk? – Le preguntó, dando por hecho que su expresión se debía al hecho de que llevaría a su dragón consigo. – Lo subiré a ese maldito barco aunque tenga que irme nadando hasta Roma.-

Te dije que estás equivocada, niña rara…-

Annie lo miró con impaciencia. Quiso decirle que el equivocado era él, pero ya no sabía de qué estaban hablando. Quedó atragantada con sus propios argumentos.

…mi debilidad son las pelirrojas.- Dijo Hipo con timidez. Sintió cómo su cara se encendía de vergüenza y nervios.

Se hizo un silencio que pareció eterno. Hipo apretó los labios y arqueó las cejas. Miró de un lado a otro sin mover la cabeza, como si buscara un lugar donde ocultarse.

Annie quedó con la boca abierta, sin aliento, petrificada. Sintió como si las piernas le fueran a fallar en cualquier momento.

¿Qué has dicho?- Preguntó. Tenía el gesto congestionado y parecía tan confundida como cuando Hipo trataba de explicarle cómo funcionaba alguno de sus extravagantes inventos.

Hipo juntó valor.

Te amo, Annie. Y no dejaré que te marches.-

La heredera romana dejó escapar un sonido de sorpresa. Había olvidado cómo hablar.

No hubo más que silencio durante los siguientes minutos. Annie miraba de un lado a otro, como si tratase de encontrar a alguien que pudiera explicarle lo que estaba pasando. Finalmente, pudo articular algunas palabras.

¿Tú… tú me amas?-

Hipo asintió.

¿Me… me amas de verdad?-

Volvió a agitar la cabeza.

¿Desde cuándo?-

No lo sé… -respondió rascándose la nuca y pensando que no tenía una respuesta muy clara para darle- … supongo que desde siempre.-

Annie se acercó lentamente. Hipo sintió que el corazón se le desbocaba. Tenerla tan cerca lo ponía nervioso y le hacía sentir indefenso. Casi pudo imaginar cómo sería besar esos labios…

…Pero en vez de eso, Annie lo golpeó en el hombro.

¿¡Por qué harías eso?!- Le dijo sobresaltado.

¡¿Por qué tardaste tanto en decírmelo, grandísimo, grandísimo idiota?!- Exclamó Annie sin poder salir de su asombro.

Era la segunda vez en el día que lo llamaban así. Comenzó a sentir que Marcus y Annie tenían un punto.

¿Y qué esperabas que te dijera, eh? "¡Hola, Annie, apenas puedo levantar un martillo y mi casco pesa más que yo! Ah, y por cierto, estoy enamorado de ti"-

La pelirroja le profirió una conmovedora sonrisa de ternura. Sus ojos volvían a brillar, como en aquella última carrera que tuvo contra Hipo para definir qué dragón era el más veloz.

Eso nunca me importó antes, Hipo.-

Al darse cuenta de que, en alguna forma, le había confesado lo que sentía, Annie se sonrojó. A Hipo se le iluminó el rostro como a un niño que veía por primera vez nevar. Sintió cómo la daga que llevaba enterrada en el pecho desde que habían pedido la mano de la muchacha desaparecía. En vez de eso, un calorcillo agradable le acariciaba el corazón.

Marcus le había dicho la verdad.

Annie experimentó un inesperado alivio al poder sincerarse con su amigo de toda la vida. No le había dicho mucho, pero viniendo de ella, era casi como una proposición de matrimonio. Era verdad, nunca le había importado demasiado que Hipo fuera el menos fuerte de sus amigos, o que no se le diera bien la cacería de dragones, cuando aún se practicaba. En cierta forma, siempre le había producido una rara sensación que hacía que todos los demás parecieran aburridos y poca cosa al lado de él. Muchas veces se descubrió perdida en esos ojazos tan verdes que tenía. Y cuando viajaba a Roma, siempre se iba llorando, sin saber bien por qué. Hipo era un chico extraordinario. Siempre encontraba la forma de sorprenderla y hacer que todos los días fueran diferentes al anterior.

Recordó una vez que, paseando por el bosquecillo, casi había caído por un agujero que se había formado después de una fuerte lluvia. Hipo la había sujetado por la mano justo a tiempo, antes de que se precipitara hasta el fondo. "No te dejaré caer", le había dicho. Confiaba tanto en él que no sintió miedo. Al contrario. Le gustaba sentir la mano del muchacho sosteniendo la suya. Y no se la había soltado hasta que estuvieron de vuelta en la aldea.

Se estremecía cuando Hipo solía retirarle del rostro sus rojizos y húmedos rizos después de que una furtiva lluvia les sorprendía en alguno de sus vuelos de práctica. "Pareces una chiquilla traviesa", le decía, descubriendo sus ojos.

O cuando le veía dominar trucos imposibles junto a su dragón, robándole exclamaciones de admiración a todos los chicos de Berk, quienes podían ser más fuertes que él, pero de ninguna manera tan hábiles como lo era su Hipo.

O cuando domaba la fragua a su antojo para traer a la vida extraños e incomprendidos inventos a los que sólo él podía ver utilidad.

Y en aquella épica batalla contra la furia roja, arriesgando su vida por los demás.

Y cómo luego de perder su pierna, había vuelto a aprender a caminar.

Cuando le ayudaba a ajustar las correas de su montura.

Cuando trataba de parecer enojado.

Cuando estaba triste.

Cuando sonreía…

…

Vaya, siempre había estado enamorada de él.

Y sólo fue evidente al verlo besando a Astrid.

Hipo besando a la flacucha y engreída de Astrid. Al recordar esa escena, le hirvió la sangre como, cuando de pequeña, había contraído el sarampión. Volvió a golpearlo en el hombro, ésta vez, con más fuerza.

¡¿Y por qué te estabas besando con… con esa…- reconsideró sus palabras-… con Astrid?!-

Hipo contrajo el rostro en un ademán de dolor. Eso era lo más estúpido que había hecho en su vida.

Porque no pude soportar verte junto a Marcus. Fue por despecho. –Metió sus manos dentro del chaleco de piel de yak y pateó una piedra del suelo.- Lo sé, soy un idiota. –

Mmmmmmh…- Annie imitó a su amigo y colocó las manos dentro de su capa. Hipo esperó que le contradijera, pero al no recibir respuesta, recordó que sí era un idiota… oficialmente.

Sin embargo, Annie pronto volvió a la realidad. Recordó lo que esa noche le esperaba y agachó la mirada con tristeza. Al verla turbada, Hipo adivinó sus pensamientos. Se acercó y suavemente le levantó el rostro.

Hey –le dijo buscando su mirada- No dejaré que te marches.-

Es algo tarde para eso, Hipo. Para mí…- Su voz se quebró- Estoy comprometida con Marcus, ¿recuerdas?-

A esas alturas, nada le importaba a Hipo. Annie lo quería, y si eso era posible, entonces todo lo demás lo era también.

La miró fijamente. Tenía esa cara como cuando solía improvisar un improbable plan que terminaba, para sorpresa de todos, dando exitosos resultados.

Craso ha hecho arreglos para que nos vayamos esta misma noche, después del festín. –Dijo Annie resignada- Hipo…-

El muchacho se sintió más seguro que nunca.

¿Confías en mí?-

Annie comenzó a sonreír lentamente. Hipo insistió.

Annie, ¿confías en mí?-

Con todo mi corazón.-

Entonces comienza a desempacar a Ajax, porque nadie va a llevarte lejos de aquí.-

Hipo le devolvió la sonrisa. Como solía hacerlo, le retiró del rostro uno de sus rizos de color cobre. Tenía un incontrolable y por demasiado tiempo postergado deseo de besarla. Se acercó lentamente hasta sus labios. Percibió cómo su pequeña temblaba de pies a cabeza y sintió el arrebatador perfume de su piel…

Ajax, que se encontraba echado cerca de la joven pareja, se levantó rápidamente para agazaparse de forma amenazadora, presintiendo que su ama corría peligro.

Cuando Hipo se acercaba los últimos centímetros hasta los labios de Annie, el dragón dio un salto inesperado y se abalanzó contra Hipo, el que cayó de espaldas sobre el suelo mojado. Ajax tenía sus pezuñas sobre el cuello del vikingo y le gruñía furioso.

¡Ajax, no!- Alcanzó a gritar la muchacha- ¡Atrás! ¡Atrás! ¡Déjalo en paz! ¡Dragón malo!- lo jaló por la montura para sacarlo de encima de Hipo.

Chimuelo corrió hasta ellos para defender a su jinete, justo cuando Annie lograba apartarlo. Le gruñó de vuelta al dragón de jardín, como preparándose para el ataque. Ajax le enseñó los dientes. Hipo se reincorporó rápidamente y sujetó al Furia Nocturna. Cuando lograron tranquilizar a los reptiles, éstos profirieron un último bufido y se alejaron, cada uno por su camino, como si nada hubiera pasado.

No esperaba otro rival- Dijo Hipo riendo, mientras se limpiaba el barro del cuerpo. Annie encogió de hombros y le profirió una mirada de desconcierto.

Había esperado mucho tiempo por aquel beso. El hijo del jefe de Berk tendría que esperar un poco más.

Te veré en el festín. Juro que no te dejaré escapar. Milady…- Se despidió Hipo, al tiempo que montaba a Chimuelo.

Ve con Thor –Bendijo la muchacha, haciéndole una pequeña reverencia.

Justo antes de emprender el vuelo, Hipo bajó sorpresivamente de su dragón y corrió hasta la muchacha, dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla. Antes de que Ajax pudiera darle alcance otra vez, el entrenador de dragones volvió a subir sobre el lomo de Chimuelo y se precipitó a los cielos. Annie se quedó observándole hasta que se perdió entre las nubes.

Mas te vale cumplir con tu promesa, Haddock…- Dijo para sí Annie, mientras acariciaba la mejilla donde Hipo le había besado.


	7. Capítulo 7: Hipo enfrenta a Roma

Los chicos no tenían ánimo de festejar. Sin embargo, debían ayudar con los preparativos para el agazajo de despedida. Sólo Astrid se sentía animada con la partida de Annie. Pensaba que, con el tiempo, Hipo la olvidaría y se enamoraría de ella, como debía ser. Tenía que confesar que le molestaba el hecho de que sus amigos no le apoyaran, y que se sintieran tristes por el destino de la jovencita.

No es justo…-se lamentaba Patapez- … si tan sólo pudiéramos hacer algo…-

Pobrecilla. No tuvo elección.- Dijo Brutilda mientras ayudaba a su hermano a llenar sendas jarras con espumeante cerveza.- No quisiera estar en sus botas.-

¿De qué están hablando? ¡Ha tenido más suerte que cualquier otra chica de Berk! ¡Tal vez, de todas las chicas vikingas!- Aseguró Astrid. Lo decía como si se tratase de lo más obvio del mundo. Se sentó sobre la mesa que Brutilda estaba arreglando y tomó un par de higos que habían servido para los invitados.- Se irá Roma, se casará con un general y vivirá rodeada de lujos que ni siquiera podemos imaginar. Para no tener elección, a mí me parece que ha sido afortunada.-

Pues, ¿por qué entonces no te casas tú con él?-

Era Annie. Había llegado al salón sin que la notaran. Los chicos se alegraron de verla. Menos Astrid, por supuesto.

La feroz vikinga rió con desdén.

Verás, Annie, yo tengo otros planes para mi vida. Berk espera grandes cosas de mí, y no voy a decepcionar a mi gente. Algún día, Hipo y yo formaremos una familia, él será jefe de la aldea y yo estaré a su lado como su esposa. Tu deberías hacer lo propio y servir a tu gente como es de esperar.-

Annie levantó las cejas en señal de sorpresa.

Qué extraño, –le dijo con sarcasmo, tan propio de Annie cuando se trataba de enfrentar a sus enemigos- no recuerdo que estuvieras tan interesada en Hipo hasta antes de que se convirtiera en entrenador de dragones. Es más, recuerdo muy bien cómo lo llamabas inútil y le ridiculizabas frente a todos. Veo que tienes una gran capacidad para calcular los beneficios que te significa cambiar tan rápido de parecer.-

Hay personas puede cambiar, Annie-

Y hay otras que siguen siendo patéticas el resto de sus vidas. – Le respondió. Los chicos trataron de disimular las risillas, pero eso hizo enfurecer aún más a Astrid. Bajó de la mesa y se acercó peligrosamente a Annie.

Vas a lamentarlo, princesita –Amenazó.

Sí… mmmmh, de veras, no lo creo- Le respondió, sosteniendo la mirada.- De hecho, puede hasta que lo disfrute.-

Astrid se puso roja de ira. Quedó sin palabras. Su respiración se agitó y parecía que explotaría en cualquier minuto. Annie, al notarlo, sonrió con sutil sorna, triunfante.

¿Ves? Tenía razón-

Los gemelos rieron a carcajadas. Patán, que siempre había sentido especial interés por Astrid, no pudo aguantar y se unió a ellos.

¡Voy a romperte la cara, entrometida!-

¡Basta ya, Astrid!- Gritó Patapez.- ¡Ya fue suficiente!-

Annie la miró desafiante. Daba un poco de miedo cuando endurecía el rostro.

Inténtalo, y veremos cómo te va.-

La rubia ya no soportó más. Por un momento pareció como si de verdad fuera a golpearla, pero en vez de eso, dio media vuelta y se alejó corriendo.

Los chicos se quedaron pasmados. Nunca habían visto que alguien le hiciera frente a Astrid, ni menos que la vencieran en su propio juego.

Wooooow, Annie –exclamó Brutacio- Recuérdame hacerte enojar más seguido, ¡eso estuvo increíble!-

Una pelea de chicas, ¿eh?... no habría estado nada mal… ¿verdad, Patapez?-

No lo hubiera permitido jamás. –Respondió con seriedad- No dejaría que se hicieran daño.-

¡Bah! ¡Aguafiestas!-

Annie no prestó mucha atención a los chicos. Tenía la cabeza en cualquier otra parte en esos minutos. ¿Dónde estaba Hipo? Esperaba que apareciera de un momento a otro con alguna alocada idea que lograra sacarla del lío en el que estaba metida.

Los invitados comenzaron a llegar. Habían asistido más por compromiso que por verdadera voluntad. La mayoría había traído obsequios de matrimonio para la futura pareja, como la tradición lo dictaba, pero ninguno mostraba mayores señales de alegría, ni menos se acercaron a felicitar a Marcus. Sabían que no era un mal muchacho, pero le tenían resentimiento por llevarse a uno de ellos casi como un botín de guerra.

Se acercó a Annie, la que se encontraba mirando por la ventana, como si esperara a alguien.

Hola –Saludó.

Annie le devolvió el saludo distraída.

¿Estás esperándolo?-

No sé por qué tarda tanto…- respondió sin pensarlo. Cuando se dio cuenta de que se había delatado, se sintió avergonzada.

Marcus sonrió con tristeza. Había acertado.

Tú sabes que yo sólo quiero lo mejor para ti. No quiero que te arrepientas de esto, pero si sólo pudieras darme una oportunidad de hacerte feliz…-

Annie lo miró como si se tratase de un niño pequeño que no había recibido el obsequio que esperaba para navidad. No quería herirlo, pero esperaba de todo corazón que algo increíble sucediera para evitar ese matrimonio.

Eres un buen chico, Marcus, y quisiera corresponderte, pero no puedo obligarme a sentir algo que no…- Dudó- … ya sabes.-

Nadie te forzó a aceptar mi propuesta de matrimonio, Annie.- Dijo herido Marcus, al tiempo que tomaba su mano. Sabía que no podía hacer que dejara de pensar en Hipo, pero le estaba costando trabajo darse por vencido.

Eso es un poco injusto de tu parte, ¿no crees? Decir que no estuve forzada a aceptar… Tú y yo sabemos que es algo difícil negarse a la voluntad del César.-

Aún así, te pido una oportunidad.-

La muchacha lo miró en silencio y suspiró.

Craso se encontraba en la mesa de honor junto a la comitiva romana y a Estoico. Bocón llegó hasta ellos para hacerles compañía.

Debo decir que el César estará más que complacido con la elección de Danielle. Si bien, tardó un poco más de lo que esperaba en aceptar, tomó la decisión correcta. – Se acercó a Estoico como si fuera a confesarle algo. – Es un bello ejemplar, un bello ejemplar. Se puede decir por su contextura que le dará muchos hijos a nuestro general.-

Estoico frunció el ceño molesto.

Hablas de ella como si fuera un animal de reproducción, Craso. Te recuerdo que Annie ha sido como una hija para mí desde que sus padres murieron.-

¡Vamos, vamos! – respondió Craso quitándole importancia al asunto- ¡Ha sido una broma, Estoico, amigo! En Roma nos encargaremos de cuidarla y tratarla como es debido.-

Eso espero, Craso. No me gustaría saber que Annie lo está pasando mal.-

Te preocupas por nada. –Dijo el senador tomando su jarra de cerveza y dándole un gran sorbo.- No podría estar en un lugar mejor. Verá la ciudad, gente de todas partes del mundo. Será educada en la música y en las artes. Presenciará la historia de primera mano y tendrá la ocasión de servirle al César. No me imagino mejor destino para una muchacha de su edad.-

Estoico no respondió. Poco a poco se había ido sintiendo un poco culpable de la situación de Annie. No esperó que aceptara casarse así de rápido, pero supuso que la niña había evaluado la situación y había concluido que eso era lo mejor para su gente.

Pobre chiquilla…

La fiesta se desarrolló en medio de un ambiente enrarecido. No habían muchos ánimos de bailar ni de deleitarse con los magníficos manjares que se habían dispuesto para la ocasión. Sólo la cerveza se había acabado antes de lo presupuestado, y los anfitriones habían tenido que recurrir a sus reservas para seguir atendiendo a los comensales.

Annie comenzaba a impacientarse. ¿Hipo se habría arrepentido? Tal vez no se le hubiera ocurrido nada para rescatarla, pero aun así, debería haberse aparecido. Se sintió un poco dolida y decepcionada. A lo mejor tendría que partir esa misma noche sin siquiera haber podido despedirse.

En medio de las cavilaciones de la joven, Craso se levantó repentinamente de su asiento y se dirigió hacia los presentes.

Queridos amigos- comenzó- Si hubo un momento de mayor fraternidad y paz entre nuestros pueblos, no puedo recordarlo. En unas pocas semanas estaremos de vuelta en Roma, y celebraremos una boda sin igual entre estos dos jóvenes. En nombre de mis hombres, quiero agradecerles toda su hospitalidad y preocupación. Sabemos que les hemos causado mucho trabajo… -los oyentes rieron con sarcasmo- … y esperamos poder retribuirles toda su gentileza cuando nos visiten en Roma. Ahora, Marcus y Annie- les dijo buscándolos entre la multitud- Creo que ya es hora de prepararnos. Nos espera un largo viaje de vuelta a casa…-

La puerta del gran salón se abrió de golpe, dejando entrar un viento gélido. Todos voltearon para ver quién llegaba tan tarde a la fiesta.

Annie _está_ en casa- Dijo desde el umbral un muchacho de cabellos castaños. Cargaba una espada ajustada en el cinto y lucía muy seguro de sí mismo- Y no se irá hasta que escuchen lo que vengo a decirles.-

¡Hipo!- Exclamó Annie sorprendida. Había comenzado a perder las esperanzas…

¿Pero qué…? –Craso se volteó en busca de Estoico?- ¿Qué significa esto?-

Estoico siquiera lo miró. Sus ojos se posaron en Hipo. Un escalofrío de terror le recorrió la espalda.

¡Hipo! – Bramó el jefe- ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?-

Lo siento, papá. Pero no permitiré que Annie se vaya de Berk.- Avanzó hasta el centro del salón y profirió con voz firme. –He estado pensando los últimos días en algo que me tiene muy confundido, y quería saber si el Senador puede ayudarme a resolver esta duda… ¿Senador?-

¿Qué quieres, mocoso impertinente?- Profirió ofendido.

Ustedes quieren llevarse a Annie para desposarla con Marcus, ¿no es cierto? Y lo hacen para fortalecer los lazos de amistad que unen al pueblo vikingo con el romano…-

Así es.-

…y considerando que Annie es tan vikinga como romana… -Dijo Hipo caminando lentamente hacia la mesa de honor.- …qué respondería usted si le pregunto sobre qué pesa más… ¿la sangre de mis ancestros o la sangre de los suyos?-

El Senador golpeó la mesa con violencia.

Mi pueblo ha construido un Imperio que se extiende por todo el mundo conocido. Ha dominado salvajes y ha derramado su sangre por la gloria del César. Persas, cartagineses y bárbaros se han arrodillado frente a nuestros ejércitos, humillados ante el poder de nuestras espadas. ¿Que qué sangre pesa más? Pues te diré, chiquillo insolente, ¡la romana!-

Un grito ahogado de asombro y de afrenta recorrió el salón. El Senador había sacado las garras finalmente.

Bien, bien, eso pensé que diría.- Dijo con tranquilidad Hipo.- Por la misma razón, ¿cómo es que podrían verse fortalecidas las relaciones entre ustedes y nosotros si una princesa, de sangre romana tan densa como usted señaló, se casa con otro romano?-

Todos guardaron silencio, pensativos. Hipo tenía un punto. Annie miró a Marcus con desconcierto, mientras el joven general no le sacaba la vista de encima a su rival. El Senador, sospechando lo que se venía por delante, apretó los dientes con furia. Volvió a mirar a Estoico, esta vez con un gesto de impaciencia en el rostro, buscando que éste pusiera a su hijo en el lugar que le correspondía.

Tiene razón… - Dijo el jefe para sí mismo.

¿Qué quieres, miserable salvaje?- Preguntó Craso con el rostro congestionado.

Por la paz y la concordia entre nuestros pueblos, pido ante los representantes de Roma y los de mi gente, que se me conceda en matrimonio la mano de Annie… de Danielle –corrigió.- De esa forma, un vikingo y una romana verdaderamente se unirán para la gloria y la prosperidad de nuestra amistad... si es que algo queda de ella después de cómo usted, señor Senador, nos ha tratado -

Del otro lado del salón, Astrid se sintió como si la hubieran abofeteado. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, salió del lugar.

Annie se quedó con la boca abierta. Sentía cómo la sala le daba vueltas y vueltas y vueltas. Sólo podía escuchar las exclamaciones de sorpresa y júbilo a su alrededor. El cuerpo entero le temblaba y sentía el rostro enrojecido por la emoción.

Tenía razón. Craso había cavado su propia tumba. Nunca pensó que un chiquillo escuálido e insignificante como Hipo podría haberlo puesto en aquella situación. Hervía de furia ante tamaña provocación. Pero no se saldría tan fácil con la suya, si es que eso era lo que estaba pensando. No. Se acababa de meter en un gran problema, él y a toda su gente.

Danielle ya aceptó a Marcus. No puedes hacer nada contra eso.-

Es cierto, es cierto… - dijo Hipo- Pero nunca importó mucho que lo hiciera. De todas formas se saldrían con la suya. No era necesario obligarla. Bastaba con recordarle todo lo que dependía de su decisión. –

¡Estoico! –Bramó Craso- ¡Estoico, pon a tu hijo en su lugar! ¡Exijo que lo hagas!-

Está en el lugar que le corresponde, Senador.- Respondió Estoico a su demanda. Ya había aguantado suficiente. Apoyaría a Hipo aun así tuviera que declararle la guerra a Roma.

Hipo buscó a Marcus en el salón. Encontró su rostro impertérrito entre la gente. No parecía enojado, sino más bien reflexivo. Sabía que nunca podría luchar contra el amor que el vikingo y Annie se tenían.

Marcus –Le llamó- Resolvamos esto de manera justa. –

¿Qué propones?- Preguntó, sin mover un solo músculo de la cara.

El entrenador de dragones enterró su espada en el suelo.

Te reto a un duelo. Por la mano de Annie.-

¡Hipo! ¡No!- Exclamó Annie tratando desesperadamente de avanzar entre el gentío para acercarse al muchacho.

¡Hijo!-

Le van a arrancar la otra pierna- Sentenció Brutacio sin poder salir de la sorpresa.

Si tiene suerte… - Dijo Patán- … Marcus los va a despedazar.-

Craso estalló en una carcajada.

No estarás hablando en serio, muchachito. ¿Tú, un alfeñique lisiado que apenas puede cargar con esa daga, contra un general romano que ha regado de sangre los campos del enemigo? ¡Es lo más divertido y absurdo que he escuchado en años!-

¿Qué dices, Marcus?- Insistió Hipo, sin darle importancia a las palabras del Senador.

Marcus clavó su espada en el suelo, aceptando el reto.

De acuerdo, si eso es lo que quieres-

Tomaron sus espadas y salieron del salón en dirección a la plaza de la aldea. Todos los presentes se precipitaron a la puerta para poder alcanzarles. Sería todo un espectáculo.

Vamos a necesitar un nuevo entrenador de dragones- Dijo Brutilda en medio de un largo suspiro.


	8. Capítulo 8: El secuestro y el juramento

¡Esto es una afrenta! -Exclamó Craso- ¡El César lo sabrá! ¡Toda Roma va a enterarse, ya lo verán!

Ya basta, Craso. Deja que los muchachos arreglen esto entre ellos. Como hombres.- Estoico sintió un orgullo arrebatador al pensar en su único hijo como ya todo un hombre, enfrentando a un general romano para defender a su amiga.

¡Se trata de algo más grande que un duelo! ¡Se trata de las buenas relaciones entre nuestros pueblos!-

Que por cierto hace un rato dejaste en claro que eran muy diferentes el uno del otro- Dijo Estoico en un tono que logró atemorizar al gran Senador.

Hipo se dispuso a ocupar el lugar en el que se llevaría a cabo el duelo. Sintió la brisa nocturna en su rostro. Unas gotas curiosas descendieron de las nubes para presenciar el combate. Esa velada habría tormenta. "Tal vez la última que pueda ver", pensó Hipo. Estaba impactado de lo que era capaz de hacer por su Annie, y aunque esa noche lo mataran, habría valido la pena pelear por su libertad. Al menos alguien le habría hecho frente a los romanos.

Annie se precipitó a él, apareciendo entre la gente que se había congregado en la plaza. Estaba agitada y angustiada. Todo esto era culpa de ella, y si algo llegaba a pasarle a su Hipo, no se lo perdonaría jamás. ¿Cómo habían llegado las cosas a este punto?

¡Hipo, por todos los dioses, detén esta locura! -le espetó desesperada. Tenía la visión nublada por las lágrimas- ¡Ésta no es la solución! ¡Prefiero marcharme a Roma con tal que no tengas que batirte a duelo con Marco!-

Annie, esto ya no depende de ti. Haré lo que deba que hacer con tal que tengas la oportunidad de elegir lo que tú quieres para tu vida-

Hipo… - musitó- Hipo por lo que más quieras, no lo hagas.-

Por lo que más quiera… -repitió el vikingo- … es por eso que lo estoy haciendo. Confía en mí, pequeña. Sólo te pido que me tengas un poco de fe. Si no hago esto, nunca sentiré que te merezco. Deja que por una vez sienta que estoy haciendo lo que corresponde hacer, que soy capaz. –

¡No tienes que demostrarme nada, Hipo! ¡Ya lo hiciste antes!-

Tal vez al que tenga que demostrárselo es a mí mismo.-

La muchacha contrajo el rostro con dolor y bajó la mirada. Dos lágrimas cayeron a los pies de Hipo.

Por favor, no me dejes. No podría…-

No voy a dejarte.-

No lo hagas.-

No lo haré.- Y diciendo esto, la besó en la frente. Sonaba más seguro de lo que se sentía.

Marcus los observaba desde el otro lado del improvisado campo de batalla. Sintió el corazón apretado al ver a Annie llorando por Hipo. Ojalá estuviera tan preocupado de él como lo estaba por el alfeñique, pero sabía que eso era imposible. ¿De qué le servía derrotar al vikingo si eso significaba llevársela a la fuerza? No era lo que quería para ella, ni menos para él. Sin embargo, no iba a dejarse vencer. Tenía la ilusión de que Annie algún día llegara a amarlo tanto como amaba al vikingo.

Tomó un poco de tierra y restregó con ella sus manos. Desenvainó la espada y miró fijamente a Hipo.

Cuando estés listo. – Le anunció.

El entrenador de dragones miró por última vez a su Annie y desenvainó la espada. Asintió con la cabeza. Brutilda tomó a la muchacha por los hombros y la alejó del centro del campo. Los chicos llegaron a reunirse con ellas. Todas sus fuerzas estaban con Hipo, a pesar de que las probabilidades le jugaban en contra.

Los jóvenes combatientes se acercaron lentamente, empuñando sus dagas. El primero en asestar el golpe fue Marcus, el que fue detenido por la tímida, pero afortunada espada de Hipo. Luego, el romano insistió dirigiendo la hoja hacia el pecho del chico, quien nuevamente evitó el impacto. La multitud gritaba enardecida, y le alentaba para darle ánimos.

Hipo arremetió, pero Marcus lo detuvo sin mayor esfuerzo. El metal rechinaba con cada golpe, y brilla con la luz de las antorchas que iluminaban la plaza. Una lluvia furiosa comenzó a caer sobre la cabeza de los duelistas, y los relámpagos iluminaron los rostros expectantes de los concurrentes.

Era una contienda desigual. Resultaba conmovedor ver cómo Hipo resistía cada impacto con todas sus fuerzas, mientras Marcus ganaba terreno sin mayor dificultad. En uno de los embates, el romano alcanzó a rozar el brazo derecho de su adversario, hiriéndolo con su afilada espada. La multitud se conmocionó al ver la sangre del vikingo tiñendo su desgarrado jubón. Hipo se reincorporó, restándole importancia al dolor punzante que sentía.

Annie estaba desolada. Todo esto era por su culpa. De haber guardado para ella los sentimientos que tenía, nada de esto estaría pasando. Ahora estaría embarcándose rumbo a Roma e Hipo no estaría en peligro. Se odió a sí misma.

Marcus no daba tregua. Su habilidad con la espada era muy superior a la de su contrincante, el que no hacía más que defenderse, dentro de lo que podía. El peso de la daga estaba jugándole una mala pasada al muchacho y el cansancio estaba debilitándolo.

No tiene sentido seguir, Haddock –le espetó Marcus bajando su espada, luego de un rato de ardua batalla.- Ambos sabemos que no podrás vencerme, y no quiero tener que matarte.-

Ríndete si quieres- Le dijo Hipo, mientras recuperaba el aliento.

¿Por qué no piensas en Annie? ¡Dale la oportunidad de estar a la altura que se merece! ¡Tienes mi palabra de que voy a hacer todo por hacerla feliz! La sacaré de este lugar y le daré la vida que tú no podrás darle jamás. –

¡Tú nunca la harás feliz, Marcus! ¡Es tu egoísmo lo que te mantiene empuñando esa espada! ¡Si pensaras en ella, te habrías marchado el primer día!- Gritó Hipo enfurecido.

Bien, – terció el romano oscureciendo la mirada- Si eso es lo que quieres, entonces acabaré contigo. ¡Acabaré contigo y me la llevaré a Roma! ¡Y juro por Júpiter que lograré que me ame!-

¡No!- Vociferó con todas sus fuerzas. Empuñó la espada con las dos manos y se lanzó enardecido contra Marcus. El general sintió el aplomo del muchacho y tuvo que retroceder ante el inesperado despliegue de vigor de Hipo. Atacó una y otra vez hasta que el prometido de Annie no pudo hacer más que tratar de bloquear los golpes. Estaba furioso, y más aún al comprender que, pese a todo, Marcus intentaría llevársela y enamorarla. No iba a permitirlo. No dejaría que ningún otro hombre en esta tierra la tocara. Y para eso, debía mantenerse con vida.

Marcus volvió al ataque y blandió el acero con destreza. Le hizo retroceder hasta una de las antorchas que, hasta hace un tiempo, eran utilizadas para espantar a los dragones. Hipo tropezó con ella y cayó de espaldas al suelo mojado, soltando la espada. En el momento en que Marcus iba a proferir un certero sablazo, Hipo rodó sobre sí mismo, logrando evitarlo. Aprovechó su posición desde el suelo y le pateó en las rodillas, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y se fuera encima de él con su espada apuntando hacia el muchacho.

Annie gritó de horror.

La daga del romano se enterró en la pierna de metal de Hipo, y éste, al darse cuenta, con un rápido movimiento de su prótesis, la enganchó entre los fierros y la arrancó de la mano de Marcus con otra patada. Velozmente, la tomó y con todas sus fuerzas, la desencajó, mientras que con su mano desocupada cogía el sable que había soltado en la caída.

Se puso de pie, asesando. Marcus aún permanecía en el suelo. Sin dudarlo un instante, Hipo le apuntó en el cuello con ambas espadas. Lo había vencido.

La gente estalló en vítores. Estoico apenas podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Sus amigos levantaron los brazos en señal de triunfo y se abrazaban entre sí, riendo descontroladamente.

Annie se llevó las manos al pecho y respiró aliviada. Cerró los ojos y agradeció a sus dioses. La pesadilla había terminado.

Sólo Craso y la comitiva romana se mantenía en silencio. El Senador esbozó una extraña mueca y comenzó a reír diabólicamente. Los espectadores, extrañados al percatarse de su bizarra reacción, comenzaron a preguntarse unos a otros qué era lo que estaba sucediendo. El Senador romano se acercó a los combatientes como una serpiente contemplando a su presa herida.

Bien, muchacho, bien… ahora, acábalo.- Dijo en un tono que puso a todos los pelos de punta. ¿Qué podía estar pasando? – No vaciles. De todas formas, yo lo habría asesinado de vuelta a Roma.-

Marcus lo quedó mirando, inmóvil. Estaba aun confundido, y pensó que podría haber oído mal a causa de la conmoción. Hipo, que seguía apuntándolo, repentinamente soltó las espadas y se volvió a Craso, atónito. ¿A qué se refería con que lo mataría de todas formas?

No pretendía matarlo. Sólo quiero que se marchen de una vez.-

El anciano volvió a reír.

Oh, sí, sí nos marcharemos… - La comitiva avanzó hasta él y se dispuso a su alrededor. Craso se acercó peligrosamente a Annie- … esta misma noche, como estaba planificado.-

En un rápido e inesperado movimiento, sacó una pequeña daga de su toga, tomó a Annie por el cabello, la empujó hacia su cuerpo y le clavó la punta en su cuello descubierto. La muchacha sólo alcanzó a emitir un ahogado grito de dolor mientras una gota de sangre se deslizaba hasta su pecho. La comitiva romana desenvainó sus espadas y las dirigieron a la multitud, sin que nada pudieran hacer para defenderse.

¡Qué nadie intente nada estúpido!- Bramó uno de los hombres de la delegación.

¡ANNIE!- Gritó Hipo a todo pulmón. Volvió a coger su espada y corrió hacia ellos.

¡No te atrevas a dar un solo paso más, vikingo insignificante! ¡No me temblará la mano si tengo que rebanarle el pescuezo! –

¡Craso… -exclamó Estoico- … suéltala en este instante! –

¿O si no qué, Estoico? ¿Vas a amenazarnos con tus martillos y tus escudos de madera? ¡Antes de que puedas ir por ellos ya le habré arrancado la garganta! ¿Creías que iba a dejar que un tropel de bárbaros salvajes se saliera con la suya?- Rió - ¿Cuándo, en la historia de sus miserables puebluchos, han logrado doblarle la mano a los romanos? ¡Cuando queremos algo, lo tomamos! Y esta princesita… oh sí… es algo que definitivamente me gustaría poseer…- Craso apoyó su rostro contra el cabello de Annie y aspiró su perfume lascivamente. Annie se retorció.

¡No te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima, maldito viejo degenerado!- Gritó Hipo fuera de sí.

¿La querías sólo para ti, general?- preguntó burlonamente dirigiéndose a Marcus.- Pues déjame confesarte algo… eso no iba a pasar. En el barco de vuelta a Roma, la mocosa te habría envenenado poniendo cicuta en tu bebida. No quería casarse contigo y matarte era su única escapatoria. Es una historia perfectamente probable. El César lamentaría tu pérdida, pero como tú, vendrían más. Y como la muchacha ya habría llegado hasta Roma… ¿qué sentido tendría desperdiciarla? Personalmente le aconsejaría un castigo ejemplar, haciéndola esclava y poniéndola a mi servicio para el resto de su vida… no, no podría desperdiciarla. No a una doncella como ésta…-

¡Vas a lamentar siquiera haberlo pensado, mal nacido! – Hipo había comenzado a temblar de ira.- ¡Suéltala ahora!-

¡No lo permitiré! ¡Suéltala ya! –Clamó Marcus- El César sabrá de tu traición, y te colgará por el cuello hasta que te pudras!-

¿Y quién se lo va a decir? ¿Mis hombres? ¡Ellos están a mi servicio y serán recompensados generosamente por su lealtad de regreso en la ciudad! ¿Lo harás tú, acaso? ¡Tú, mi querido Marcus, no tendrás la fortuna de regresar a Roma! - Se dirigió a sus secuaces- ¡Ustedes encárguense de él, el resto que venga conmigo de vuelta al barco! ¡Y ni siquiera piensen en moverse de donde están, mis amigos, porque de lo contrario, la muchacha llegará en pedazos a la capital!-

Quedaron inmóviles y horrorizados. Nadie podía hacer nada, sólo observar como Craso atravesaba la plaza llevando a Annie de prisionera, seguido de sus guardias y sus espadas. Una sensación de impotencia y rabia les carcomía las entrañas mientras los veían alejarse.

¡Hipo! ¡No, Hipo!- Profirió asustada la muchacha mientras era llevada hasta el embarcadero.

Hipo imaginó a su Annie doblegada ante los caprichos de ese infeliz. La rabia le quemaba el pecho y el dolor de esa escena lo desoló. Estaba horrorizado. Un nudo enorme le apretaba la garganta y comenzaba a ahogarlo.

¡ANNIE! ¡ANNIEEEEEEEE!- Gritó enloquecido. Quiso correr tras ella, pero dos hombres lo cogieron por los brazos y le retuvieron.

No dejaría que se la llevaran. Juró por la memoria de su madre que no la subirían a ese barco. Aunque le costara la vida misma.


	9. Chapter 9: Hipo y un mar de cenizas

Los hombres de Craso acorralaron a Marcus. El general sabía que nada bueno se venía por delante. Con gallardía se prometió que no lo matarían sin antes dar la pelea.

Mientras, Hipo seguía retenido. Tenía que hacer algo, no podía dejar pasar más tiempo. Annie había desaparecido por el camino que llevaba al embarcadero y en algunos instantes más se embarcaría rumbo a Roma con sus captores.

Ahora era un buen momento.

Silbó.

Los hombres se miraron divertidos. ¿Qué podría hacer una mascota para salvar a su amo? ¿Morderlos? ¿ladrarles hasta dejarlos sordos?

Hipo volvió a silbar. Esta vez más fuerte.

¡Chimuelo! ¡Chimuelo, ven aquí, muchacho! –

Rieron burlones. Uno de ellos lo zamarreó por el brazo.

¿Tu perrito no puede oírte desde aquí, eh?¡ Pues tampoco podrá hacerlo desde el fondo del mar, cuando te arrojemos desde el acantilado!-

¿Un perro? No… Digamos… que es un poco más grande que un perro. – apuntó Hipo mirando hacia el cielo- Y con alas…-

En ese momento, un destello azul iluminó la noche, seguido de un estruendo ensordecedor. El jinete sonrió.

Chimuelo se precipitó a toda velocidad hasta Hipo. Los hombres, espantados, lo soltaron de una vez y corrieron colina abajo, a la siga de Craso. Marcus aprovechó la conmoción y se lanzó a sus agresores. Uno de ellos cayó de espaldas y soltó la espada. Justo antes de que tocara el suelo, el general le dio un puntapié y la alzó nuevamente, tomándola por la empuñadura. Asestó un certero sablazo en los cuellos de dos de los hombres de un solo movimiento. Otros dos se acercaron por su espalda. Se volvió con la agilidad de un gato y bloqueó las estocadas. Pateó en las costillas al primero y atravesó al segundo por el abdomen. El resto de los romanos fue abordado por los vikingos, quienes no tuvieron piedad con ellos.

¿Cómo pudo Hipo vencer a este tipo?- preguntó Patán sin poder salir de su asombro.

Brutacio y Patapez se encogieron de hombros.

Los chicos corrieron hasta Hipo en espera de instrucciones.

Vayan por sus dragones y encuéntrenme en el embarcadero… - Les indicó mientras montaba a Chimuelo- …no hay tiempo que perder.-

Alzó el vuelo y se lanzó como flecha en dirección al barco romano. Desde lo alto, pudo ver cómo la tripulación soltaba las amarras y zarpaban hacia el mar abierto. Eso complicaría las cosas. No podía atacar la embarcación desde el aire sin poner en riesgo a Annie. Debía acercarse lo más posible para abordar y enfrentarse a Craso y al resto de los mercenarios. Pero la oscuridad de la noche no estaba ayudando, y los chicos tardaban demasiado…

Lo primero que debía hacer era quemar la vela. De esa forma, el trirreme romano sólo podría ser impulsado por la fuerza de sus hombres, quienes dejarían la batalla para acudir a las galeras. Ese era un buen plan, para comenzar. Lo que resultaba realmente complicado era cómo sacar a Annie de allí.

Sobrevoló el barco, pero no pudo verla por ningún lado. Debía estar en alguna bodega bajo la cubierta. Sólo divisó a Craso dando órdenes a sus hombres.

_¡Arma Capere!- _Gritó al ver a Hipo montado sobre Chimuelo- ¡Preparen las armas y apunten al dragón y su jinete! ¡Derríbenlo de una vez!-

Prepararon los arcos y las flechas. Dispusieron unas gigantescas ollas en la proa y en la popa, y encendieron fuego dentro de ellas. Incendiaron las puntas de las saetas y comenzaron a dispararle al entrenador de dragones. Hipo las evadía con dificultad, al tiempo que trataba de ponerse en la posición adecuada para darle a la vela.

En ese momento llegó la ayuda.

Estoico y los chicos venían montados sobre sus reptiles alados, dispuestos a lo que fuera para salvar a Annie. Se acercaron lo más posible a Hipo para coordinar el ataque. Cuando estuvieron lado a lado, éste se percató de que, en el lomo de Tornado y junto a su padre, venía Marcus.

¡¿Qué rayos está haciendo él aquí, papá?!- Le gritó.

¡Hipo, no hay tiempo para eso! – Espetó impaciente Marcus- ¡Tenemos que salvarla de las garras de Craso! –

¡¿Ahora vienes con eso?! –

¡Sólo escúchalo, Hipo! –Pidió Estoico- ¡Quiere ayudar a Annie!-

Hipo dudó. Pero la verdad es que en ese momento necesitaban toda la ayuda que fuera posible.

De acuerdo, pero si intentas algo estúpido…-

Ponme atención –interrumpió- Estoico va a acercarme lo más posible al barco, subiré a bordo y sacaré a Annie. Debes estar atento cuando logre llevarla a cubierta para que nos recojas cuanto antes. Ustedes mantengan a la tripulación ocupada, ¿de acuerdo?-

…-

¡¿De acuerdo?!- Insistió el joven general.

Está bien. Pero ya lo sabes…-

Puedes confiar en mí. Lo último que quiero es que Craso se la lleve con él. -

A Hipo sólo le quedó eso. Confiar en él. Marcus había sido traicionado por el Senador, por lo que no le debía ninguna lealtad, y en la mitad del mar, y sin tener cómo volver a la orilla, no podría ir muy lejos con Annie. Tendría que dar resultado.

¡Chicos!- Les gritó a sus amigos- ¡Chicos, no deben disparar a la cubierta, de lo contrario incendiaremos el barco con Annie en él! Nuestro objetivo es la vela. Cuando logremos quemarla por completo, esperaremos hasta que la tripulación se dirija a los remos y deje la cubierta despejada. En ese momento, Marcus abordará y buscará a Annie. Luego, quemaremos los remos. ¡De esa manera no podrán escapar! -

¡De acuerdo, Hipo! ¡Vamos tras de ti!-

Los jinetes emprendieron el vuelo nuevamente y rodearon el trirreme desde los aires. Brutilda y Brutacio se encargaron del flanco derecho, mientras Patán y Patapez hacían lo suyo por el costado derecho. Hipo buscó el mejor ángulo para que Chimuelo pudiera darle con precisión a la vela. Mientras, Estoico y Marcus se mantenían al acecho, esperando el mejor momento para acercarse al barco. Era difícil mantener las posiciones en medio de una lluvia de flechas encendidas.

¡¿Qué esperas, hijo?! Dale de una vez!-

Hipo aguzó la mirada y calculó la trayectoria del impacto. Aguardó hasta que la tripulación bajara la intensidad del ataque para poder volar hasta el lugar preciso.

¡Ahora, Chimuelo!-

El dragón descendió con gran velocidad hacia la vela del barco, y justo al pasar frente a ella, disparó un rayo de plasma, que logró impactarla e incendiarla por completo. Se alejaron rápidamente para reunirse con Brutacio y Brutilda.

¡Perfecto, amigo! ¡Lo logramos!- Gritó emocionado Hipo.

El plan estaba funcionando como lo habían presupuestado.

¡Que la mitad de los hombres vayan a las galeras! ¡El resto quédese sobre cubierta!- Vociferó Craso alarmado. No pintaba bien. Habían perdido la vela y eso les dificultaría el escape.

¡Estoico, debes llevarme lo más abajo posible! ¡Abordaré desde el mar, por la escalerilla de rescate!-

¡De acuerdo! Trataré de quedarme cerca por si te encuentras en apuros. ¡Vamos, Tornado!-

El dragón se lanzó en picada hacia la superficie del agua. Cuando estuvieron frente a la proa, Marcus se precipitó y cayó al océano. Por suerte, nadie se había percatado que Estoico había perdido a su segundo a bordo. El general nadó hasta la escalerilla de cuerdas y subió por ella, sin ser visto por los romanos.

Craso estaba desesperado. Estaban perdiendo la batalla sin que pudieran hacer más que defender lo poco que les iba quedando de la embarcación. Si lo atrapaban, él y sus hombres serían llevados por Marcus y Estoico frente al César y los juzgarían por alta traición. De seguro le esperaba la muerte, y la humillación frente a su pueblo, que era lo que en realidad más le preocupaba.

De pronto, tuvo una idea. Más bien, una última voluntad. Si lograban derrotarlos, al menos se vengaría de los vikingos de la manera más cruel y vejatoria posible. Nadie afrentaba a un gran Senador romano sin recibir su merecido por su imperdonable atrevimiento.

Annie se encontraba en una de las bodegas del barco, atada de manos con una soga que la mantenía sujeta al mástil. Luchaba por librarse, pero era inútil. Buscó a su alrededor algo que pudiera ayudarla a escapar, pero sólo pudo ver un par de espadas colgadas sobre la pared, varios toneles de aceite de quemar y un sinnúmero de botellas de aguardiente, todo demasiado lejos para poder alcanzarles desde donde se encontraba. La lamparilla que tenía sobre ella comenzaba a apagarse, y eso hacía más difícil ver en medio de la oscuridad del lugar.

¡Eso es, la lámpara!- Exclamó

Se empinó lo más que pudo para tomarla entre sus manos, deslizando la soga por el mástil. El movimiento del trirreme hacía dificultoso poder cogerla y la cuerda le dañaba las muñecas. Conteniendo la respiración, hizo un último esfuerzo por avanzar por la madera. Dio un pequeño salto y logró hacerse de la lamparilla de aceite. Sin pensarlo dos veces, volvió a deslizarse hacia abajo y la golpeó contra el suelo, quebrando el vidrio y dejando salir el oleoso combustible. Empapó sus manos en él con el objeto de que quedaran lo suficientemente resbaladizas como para poder zafarse de la soga.

Poco a poco, el cordel comenzó a ceder.

Tiraba con fuerzas, haciendo caso omiso al dolor que hacía arder sus muñecas. Tenía que apresurarse, no sabía de cuánto tiempo más dispondría hasta que alguien viniera a buscarla nuevamente.

Fue en ese momento cuando sus temores se hicieron realidad. La trampilla que permitía el ingreso a la bodega se abrió de pronto. Craso comenzó a bajar por la escalinata de madera.

Annie alcanzó a ponerse de pie nuevamente antes de que el Senador pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba tratando de hacer. Ahora la oscuridad le jugaba a favor.

Hola de nuevo, princesita … –dijo con una voz que le hizo temer lo peor- … por fin solos ¿eh?-

Annie guardó silencio e intentó no revelar el horror que sentía.

Me estaba preguntando si acaso te sentías sola, aquí, en este oscuro lugar.-

Estaba mejor sola, gracias.-

Craso rió. Se le acercó peligrosamente.

Una criatura como tú no debería morir de esta manera. Ni tampoco desperdiciarse tan gratuitamente… -le acarició el rostro- Ahhhh, que feliz me habrías hecho en mis aposentos, querida, entregándome toda esa juventud y belleza que tienes… mi lecho se habría encendido en gloria al poseer a tan exótica muchacha… es una lástima que tengas que complacerme en tan… poco apropiado lugar.-

No me toques, maldito idiota… - Dijo Annie alejando su rostro de la mano de Craso.

¡Vaya! ¡Toda una fierecilla! Mejor aún… me gusta domar bestias salvajes… - Y diciendo esto, la cogió con fuerza por el cuello. Comenzó a deslizar su otra mano por el cuello de la muchacha, bajando por la clavícula hasta llegar muy cerca de un lugar que Annie no estaba dispuesta a permitir.

Con un rápido movimiento, profirió un potente codazo en la mandíbula de Craso y jaló con todas sus fuerzas para librarse de una vez de las amarras. El golpe hizo retroceder al anciano, cayendo al suelo tras tropezarse con uno de los toneles de aceite. Annie se precipitó a hacia la pared y tomó las dos espadas que en ella colgaban. Se volvió con furia hacia Craso, al tiempo que este lograba ponerse de pie.

Demasiado tarde. Annie le apuntaba con una daga en cada mano. La vikinga, con la mirada encendida por la ira, se había transformado en una verdadera fiera.

Craso rio con sorna.

¿Qué vas a hacerme con esas espadas, muchacha? – se burló en medio de su risotada- ¿Piensas que una chiquilla debilucha e insignificante, una mocosa estúpida, ignorante y escuálida puede enfrentarse a un hombre como yo? Suelta esas cosas de una vez… ni siquiera sabes qué hacer con ellas.-

Como diría alguien que conozco… esto… – dijo enterrando las dos espadas en el abdomen de Craso - … es por secuestrarme….-

El hombre profirió un grito ahogado de dolor al sentir el frío metal penetrándolo. Miró horrorizado su vientre, completamente cubierto de sangre, y luego alzó la vista para mirar a Annie.

… y esto… por todo lo demás.-

La heredera de las Galias sacó las dagas del cuerpo del Senador, cruzo los brazos frente a ella y, con la ferocidad de un Espartano, le rebanó la garganta. La cabeza del hombre cayó con un golpe seco al suelo y rodó hasta perderse entre las botellas de aguardiante.

Estúpido arrogante. –Dijo Annie, soltando las espadas.

Afuera, la batalla se desarrollaba con inclemencia. Los mercenarios de Craso ignoraban lo que sucedía bajo cubierta, y se defendían con lo poco que les quedaba. La lluvia había extinguido las piras y ya sólo quedaban unas cuantas flechas. Sin embargo, seguían defendiendo la embarcación hasta el último aliento.

Lo que quedaba de ella.

Los chicos ya habían dado cuenta de los remos y la nave se encontraba varada en la mitad del mar, a merced de las olas. Hipo había visto a Marcus subir por la escalerilla de rescate hacía un buen rato y comenzaba a impacientarse.

¿¡Por qué aún no han subido?!- exclamó- ¡Ya deberían estar fuera!-

Es posible que ya hayan salido. He visto a varios de los tripulantes lanzarse al mar antes de que las piras se apagaran. En medio de esta oscuridad, deben haber aprovechado para escapar a nado.- Apuntó Estoico desde su dragón.

¡Ese no era el plan! – Gritó Hipo impaciente- ¡Iré por Annie!-

¡No, Hipo, detente!-

Pero fue demasiado tarde. El valiente vikingo descendió hacia el trirreme a toda marcha, visualizando algún punto donde poder aterrizar a salvo con Chimuelo. A pesar de sus advertencias, varios de los disparos de los reptiles habían caído sobre la superficie, y la nave ardía por diversos sitios.

Justo cuando estuvo a punto de abordar, ocurrió lo peor.

Una enorme e inesperada explosión envolvió el barco en llamas, mientras los mástiles caían pesadamente sobre la cubierta. Algunos de los hombres no alcanzaron a saltar al agua y desaparecieron en un mar de lenguas de fuego. El impacto lanzó a Hipo y a Chimuelo a varios metros del lugar. Cuando logró estabilizarse, pudo darse cuenta de que todo había sido en vano.

¡Annie! NO, ANNIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-

La embarcación se ladeó y comenzó a hundirse rápidamente, sin que Hipo ni los demás pudieran hacer nada al respecto, sólo observar la apoteótica escena. El fuego se esparcía sobre los restos del trirreme que aún flotaban en el agua, y los pocos hombres que aún seguían con vida, luchaban por mantenerse a flote.

¡Hay gente nadando hacia la orilla! ¡Hipo, puede que Annie se haya salvado! – Gritó Patapez apuntando a la costa. - ¡Vamos!-

Annie _tenía _que haberse salvado. Lo sabía. Lo sabía en el fondo de su corazón. No se habría dado por vencida así como así. Era una luchadora y habría encontrado la forma escapar de ese infierno. Estaría pronto en la orilla, esperándolo, con sus rizos de cobre empapados y su vestido ceñido al cuerpo. Estaría allí.

Hipo volaba a baja altura, buscando entre los náufragos a su Annie, pero no había tenido suerte. Se apresuró en llegar al embarcadero, esperando que hubiese logrado escapar antes que se desatara el incendio y ya se encontrase ahí. Se reunió con el resto y juntos aterrizaron sobre el muelle principal.

¿Alguien ha visto a Annie?- Preguntó , mientras desmontaba a toda velocidad de Chimuelo.

Nadie respondió.

¡¿ALGUIEN HA VISTO A ANNIE?!- Repitió, esta vez en completo descontrol.

Estoico se acercó a su hijo y lo miró con tristeza.

Hijo…hay alguien con quien debes hablar.-

Marcus venía caminando lentamente, con la cabeza gacha y la expresión ausente. Se veía derrotado, como un soldado de regreso de una batalla perdida. Cuando llegó junto a ellos, se acercó a Hipo y puso su mano sobre el hombro del muchacho.

Hipo… – dijo con la voz entrecortada

No…-

El muchacho negaba con la cabeza, mientras retrocedía con temor.

No lo logró. No… pude sacarla a tiempo.-

¡NO!- Gritó el vikingo, sacando con violencia la mano de Marcus de su hombro y alejándose de él. Dio media vuelta y echó a correr.

¡Hipo! – Le llamó Estoico, con la intención de detenerle.

Déjalo, Estoico.-Intercedió Marcus. No había nada que pudiera decirle.

El muchacho desapareció en medio de la oscuridad, corriendo con todas las fuerzas que podían quedarle. Las lágrimas le corrían por el rostro, al igual que la lluvia, que no había cesado de caer.


	10. Capítulo 10: El segundo primer beso

_**Ya, mis queridos amigos, se viene el final! Estos días he estado como loca viendo los últimos detalles de mi matrimonio así que no he tenido tiempo de escribir. Pero hoy me senté y terminé el primer episodio de esta serie de capítulos. Son casi las tres de la mañana y me voy a dormir feliz porque al fin terminé esta historia! Déjenme sus posts y cuéntenme qué les ha parecido!**_

Annie había muerto.

Ya no volvería a verla jamás. Nunca más podría montar a Ajax ni ayudar a Hipo a escribir nuevos pasajes en el libro de dragones. No la despertaría por las mañanas para ir a volar, ni vería su carita de sueño y enojo oculta bajo la manta con la que salía a regañarlo por hacerla levantar tan temprano. No escucharía su risa, ni su dulce voz cantando trovas de épicas batallas vikingas. Se habían acabado las tardes de historias frente a improvisadas fogatas y las pescas que solían disfrutar sentados en el barranco frente al mar, aún cuando sus redes volviesen al pueblo completamente vacías. Sus ojos verde-miel se habían cerrado para siempre y no tendría la oportunidad de ver otro hermoso amanecer en Berk.

Le dolía tanto pensar en que no volvería a verla sentada en la orilla de la playa, abrazando sus rodillas y con su cabellos cobrizos alborotados por el viento, esperándolo luego de regresar de sus viajes por el océano. Nunca había querido acompañarlo porque le temía al mar. Qué paradoja. Ahora descansaba para siempre en el fondo de esas heladas aguas, perdida entre corales y arropada por las oscuras arenas abisales…

El mar y la oscuridad. Qué tristeza. Sus miedos más grandes ahora la tenían cautiva.

Lamentó haber sido un cobarde por tanto tiempo y jamás haberla invitado a bailar en las festividades de su pueblo. Siempre pensaba que ya tendría ocasión para hacerlo, que no importaba demasiado porque vendrían muchas otras en las que sería lo suficientemente valiente como para arriesgarse. Se conformaba con verla de lejos, danzando con algún otro muchacho más seguro de sí mismo, que sí había tenido las agallas de pedirle su compañía.

Había perdido tantas oportunidades…

Y la que más dolía…

Nunca sabría lo que era besarla en los labios.

Hipo corría sin rumbo en medio de la noche, como si de esa forma pudiera escapar de lo que estaba sucediendo. Ni siquiera se había percatado que Chimuelo lo seguía de cerca en su loca carrera. La noche ya comenzaba a despedirse y la oscuridad se disipaba lentamente sobre el cielo de Berk.

El vikingo se detuvo por un instante, extenuado por la pena y el esfuerzo. Se dobló hacia delante y descansó unos momentos apoyando las manos sobre las rodillas. Respiraba agitado y sentía un fuerte dolor en el pecho, producto del aire congelado que entraba a su cuerpo con cada bocanada. Cuando se levantó y miró a su alrededor, experimentó una sensación que jamás antes había conocido. Estaba desorientado, perdido en medio del bosque. No tenía idea de dónde podía encontrarse. Conocía la isla de punta a cabo, pero en ese momento habría jurado que estaba en un lugar completamente diferente al que recordaba en su mente.

Sería porque, a partir de esa noche, nada sería lo mismo.

Chimuelo se acercó a su dueño y le dio un leve empujón en la nuca con su hocico. Hipo se volvió sobresaltado. Al ver a su dragón frente a él, sintió un ligero alivio.

Chimuelo… - Dijo mirándolo desolado.

El animal dio unos pasos hacia su jinete y resopló sobre la cara del muchacho cariñosamente. Hipo se abrazó a su cuello y permaneció en silencio durante un largo rato. Sentía cómo las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas una tras otra, bañando su rostro congestionado por la pena. Chimuelo se mantuvo ahí, quieto y tranquilo junto a su amigo, como si tratara de hacerle entender que estaría con él todo el tiempo que necesitase.

Inesperadamente, Hipo montó a su dragón y se aferró a su lomo como un niño pequeño lo haría a su madre en busca de consuelo. No necesitó dar ninguna instrucción para que el animal desplegara sus alas y lo sacara de ese lugar. Intuitivo, voló lentamente y con suavidad hasta la hondonada, en donde aterrizaron cerca de la laguna.

Hipo se bajó de la silla de montar, caminó hasta la orilla y se arrodilló. Se vio reflejado en el espejo de agua y quiso lavar su cara, pero en el primer intento, dejó las manos sobre el rostro y comenzó a sollozar de nuevo, en silencio al principio, y luego sacando toda la angustia que le estaba acompañando. No importaba, nadie lo vería allí. Podía desahogarse sin vergüenza alguna.

Su Annie…

¿Cómo haría para olvidar lo que había sucedido? ¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Podría algún día dejar de sentir el dolor que lo embargaba o tendría que aprender a vivir con el corazón oprimido hasta el punto de ahogarlo por el resto de sus días? Se había enamorado por primera vez y por primera vez sabía lo que era sufrir por no poder estar junto a la mujer que quería.

La amaba tanto… tanto tanto, y no podría volver a decírselo.

Se quedó un rato ahí, de rodillas frente a la laguna, tiritando de frío y pensando en cómo sería su vida a partir de ahora.

Fue en ese instante cuando sintió el aleteo de un dragón acercándose a la hondonada.

Volteó cansado esperando ver a su padre montado sobre Tornado. De seguro que le había estado buscando para poder acompañarlo y consolarlo.

En efecto, era Tornado, pero quien lo montaba no era otro sino Marcus.

Hipo se puso de pié con tal rapidez que Chimuelo, que no se había movido del lado de su amo, retrocedió asustado. El muchacho sintió un acceso incontrolable de ira al ver al romano aterrizando a unos pasos de donde él se encontraba. Marcus se mantuvo montado sobre el dragón.

Vengo a hablar contigo, Hipo.-

Tenía tanto coraje que no pudo siquiera articular una sola palabra. Sólo se acercó a él lentamente, penetrándolo con la mirada. Si lo hubiese matado en el duelo… si no hubiera confiado en él, tal vez Annie ahora estaría viva.

Dijiste que la sacarías del barco…- dijo finalmente- …dijiste que la rescatarías…-

Primero vas a escucharme.-

¿Qué haces montado sobre el dragón de mi padre?-

Se lo pedí para venir a buscarte. Ahora ponme atención.-

Hipo lo miró asqueado. Su rostro se había enrojecido como si un calor infernal le estuviera quemando por dentro.

¿Qué… qué podrías decirme que pudiera interesarme? –Le preguntó, tratando de contenerse para no cogerlo por el cuello y asesinarlo con sus propias manos- ¿Vienes a excusarte? ¿A contarme cómo hiciste todo lo que pudiste, pero que no fue lo suficiente para salvarla? ¿Que eran demasiados y que nadie lo habría logrado? ¿Eso vienes a decirme? ¡¿Eso vienes a decirme?!-

Hipo, por favor, tienes que escucharme…-

No –interrumpió, cerrando los ojos- No _tengo _que escucharte. Lárgate ahora mismo si no quieres que...-

Bien. Me iré –Dijo Marcus preparándose para emprender el vuelo en el dragón de Estoico- Sólo venía a contarte lo que Annie me pidió que te dijera cuando la vi por última vez en el barco.-

Y diciendo esto, jaló de la montura de Tornado y se elevó.

Hipo se estremeció de pena. Y de cólera. No dejaría que ese imbécil se llevara consigo las últimas palabras de Annie, y menos si eran para él. Con la agilidad de un felino, se subió sobre Chimuelo y lo siguió por los aires. Marcus se había alejado con gran rapidez y comenzaba a girar en dirección a la costa norte de la isla.

¡Detente ya! –gritó Hipo- ¡Dímelo!-

Marcus no le hizo caso y continuó con su camino. Sabía que la única forma de hacer que Hipo le escuchara era captar su atención con algo que no pudiera resistir dejar de saber. El muchacho le había sorprendido. Nunca imaginó que fuera más que un alfeñique, debilucho e insignificante. Un niño que no merecía el amor de Annie, pero que finalmente, ella había elegido. Luego comprendió que era algo más que eso. Había sido valiente y le demostró que sería capaz de hacer lo que fuera por su amiga. Hasta le había vencido en el duelo, y fue lo suficientemente misericordioso como para perdonarle la vida. Tal vez, si habría sido digno de ella.

Pero ahora debía concentrarse en hacer que Hipo le siguiera, y hasta el momento, el plan estaba dando resultado. Miró hacia atrás y pudo ver al Furia Nocturna y a su jinete pisándoles los talones.

De acuerdo a lo que Estoico le había dicho, la pequeña playa debía estar muy cerca. Se elevó un poco más para tener una mejor vista.

Vio un espeso bosque flanqueando el precipicio del que el padre de Hipo le había hablado. Luego del farellón debería poder avistar su objetivo.

Redujo la velocidad y comenzó a descender hacia una pequeña playa que se encontraba oculta entre la quebrada y los roqueríos que le rodeaban. Marcus eligió una pequeña meseta protegida por unos cuantos árboles solitarios para aterrizar. Casi al mismo tiempo, Hipo se precipitó a tierra junto a él. Desmontó con rapidez y se acercó a Marcus, sujetando la silla de Tornado para que no pudiera volver a escapar.

Ahora… -le espetó agitado- … ahora me vas a decir lo que Annie quería que supiera.-

Marcus no despegó la vista del horizonte. Tranquilamente, bajó del dragón y se situó al lado de Hipo.

Me dijo… -pronunció haciendo una dramática pausa que impacientó aun más al vikingo.- … me dijo que te esperaría en la pequeña playa del norte.-

El romano apuntó hacia la costa. Hipo no logró procesar lo que estaba escuchando. Dirigió la mirada hacia donde Marcus estaba indicando y divisó a lo lejos a una muchacha de cabello rojizo que salía dificultosamente del agua. Traía el vestido rasgado y estaba notoriamente agotada.

Hipo tardó en asimilar que se trataba de su Annie.

Su Annie…

… con la tela de su toga ceñida al cuerpo y tiritando de frío. Estaba viva.

¡Estaba viva!

El entrenador de dragones sintió cómo las rodillas se le doblaban y el corazón se le desbocaba en el pecho. El hielo que le había atravesado el alma se derretía y podía volver a respirar. Cuando sus piernas volvieron a responderle, quiso correr a estrecharla, pero Marcus lo agarró por su camisa y lo detuvo.

Ahora _sí_ vas a escucharme, payaso. –Dijo con seriedad- Para los romanos que sobrevivieron al ataque, Annie está muerta. Nadie fuera de esta isla debe jamás enterarse que sigue con vida, ¿de acuerdo? Es la única manera en que pueda estar tranquila de ahora en adelante. Nadie volverá a buscarla. Yo me encargaré de decirle al César lo que ocurrió y cómo Craso urdió un plan para secuestrarla. –

Hipo seguía sin poder despegar la vista de Annie. No podía creerlo.

¿Entendiste?-

Sólo se limitó a asentir. Sólo volvió a mirarlo cuando Marcus lo levantó del chalequín de yak.

Y otra cosa más… –añadió amenazante- … vas a jurarme por tu vida que vas a consagrar cada día, cada hora y minuto de tu existencia a hacerla feliz. Que vas a cuidarla y que jamás, ¿me oyes? jamás vas a hacerla sufrir. Si llego enterarme que no has cumplido con tu palabra, vendré desde donde me encuentre y te patearé el trasero hasta que te explote la cabeza. –

Hipo se zafó de las manos de Marcus y negó con la cabeza.

No es necesario que me amenaces. –le dijo- Daría mi vida por Annie si fuera necesario, y creo que eso bien lo sabes. Te doy mi palabra que no será necesario que vuelvas a poner un pie en Berk.-

Más te vale, vikingo.-

El muchacho se alejó corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, en dirección a Annie. No podía esperar para abrazarla, besarla y jamás dejarla ir de nuevo.

Cuando Annie vio a Hipo corriendo hacia ella sonrió como no lo había hecho en días. Por fin la pesadilla había terminado. El muchacho se abalanzo contra ella y la estrechó con todas sus fuerzas.

¡Annie! ¡Annie!- repetía una y otra vez, sin poder creer que la tenía de nuevo entre sus brazos. La besó en la frente con un cariño tan grande que hizo que la chiquilla se estremeciera de amor.- Mi Annie…-

Hola Hipo…- Le dijo al oído.

Cuando logró ordenar sus pensamientos, se separó un poco de ella y miró con devoción esos ojitos verde-miel que tanto había añorado. Se sacó el chaleco y lo puso sobre los hombros de Annie.

¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó?! ¡¿Cómo lograste escapar?! ¿Cómo…? –Las palabras se agolpaban en la cabeza del entrenador como un remolino de viento y fuego.

Cuando Marco fue a rescatarme al barco supimos de inmediato que no sería fácil salir de ahí. Había que hacer algo para estar seguros que nunca volvieran a molestarme. Entonces me dijo que quemaríamos la nave, pero que antes, debía salir de ella por una trampilla que estaba en la bodega. Habían varios toneles de aceite de quemar y muchas botellas de aguardiente. Les prendimos fuego y escapamos justo a tiempo. Él se encargaría de decirles a todos que había muerto en el incendio y así ya nunca regresarían por mí. Luego Marco le explicaría a Estoico y a los demás lo que en realidad había sucedido para que supieran que se trataba de un plan y que me encontraba a salvo.– Annie sonrió finalmente- Le dije a Marco que nadaría hasta la orilla y que te encontraría en la playa del norte.-

El general había cumplido con su promesa. La había traído de vuelta sana y salva, y por eso le estaría eternamente agradecido. Hipo miró hacia donde Marcus se encontraba. Estaba parado junto a Tornado, dando golpecitos en el cuello del animal. Aunque le costara reconocerlo, el poeta adulador le había enseñado una lección ese día, y por siempre la recordaría. El amar a alguien tiene mucho de sacrificio. Cuando se quiere de verdad, la felicidad del otro es más importante que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, incluso más que la propia. Estrechar a alguien con todas tus fuerzas puede que te haga sentir pleno, pero también puede hacer que las alas de quien amas no se puedan desplegarse. Por mucho dolor que Marcus estuviese sintiendo ahora, habría sido peor cuando se diera cuenta de que Annie nunca sería feliz a su lado, y tal como Hipo le había dicho, habría tenido que vivir con eso por el resto de sus días.

Ahora estaba ahí, tan hermosa como siempre. Esta vez no desperdiciaría ni una sola oportunidad, ni un solo instante. No se perdería de ninguna de sus sonrisas, ninguna de sus miradas. Todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz estaba ahora frente a él. Nada le volvería a faltar.

Su Hipo… su amado Hipo. Siempre se preguntó si sabría reconocer cuando llegara a enamorarse. Al estar junto a él, sentía que esa era una pregunta que no debía hacerse. Simplemente lo sabía. Amaba cada gesto, cada movimiento del joven vikingo. Amaba verlo reír y amaba cuando le hacía sentir protegida. Amaba el color de su voz y el aroma de su cabello. Amaba su valentía, su tesón, su porfía y su sencillez. Lo amaba, lo amaba, lo amaba…

Cuando estuvo atada al mástil del barco, lo único que podía pensar es que ya jamás volvería a verlo, y eso le quitaba el aliento. Ya nunca podría ver su reflejo en esos ojos tan verdes que tenía, ni escucharía su voz llamándola desde el techo de su cabaña para ir a volar por las mañanas. Nunca volvería a sentirse completamente feliz como cuando surcaba los cielos a su lado ni sentiría su calor al aferrarse de la espalda del muchacho cuando la llevaba a volar sobre Chimuelo. Fue esa sensación de vacío y desasosiego lo que la hizo querer escapar de allí con todas sus fuerzas, y estaba dispuesta a morir intentándolo, porque no habría tenido sentido seguir con vida si no podía compartirla con Hipo. Sí, eso era. Hipo le daba vida, y estar lejos de él era lo mismo que estar muerta.

Un rizo aventurero jugueteaba sobre el rostro de Annie. Como solía hacerlo, Hipo lo removió de su frente con un suave movimiento.

Ahora tendrás que casarte conmigo. – Le dijo Hipo, como si se tratase de una travesura.

La pelirroja puso las manos sobre las caderas y le profirió una mirada de reproche, seguida de una cómplice sonrisa. Hipo le devolvió el mismo gesto.

Creo que tuve suficiente de eso los últimos días, y sobrará para varios años más…- Alzó la vista como si estuviera sacando cuentas- …al menos unos… treinta o cuarenta…-

Gané tu mano limpiamente en un duelo, Annie. Todo Berk está de testigo. Arriesgué mi vida por ti… –

¿Me estás chantajeando, Haddock?- Su sonrisa cómplice se volvió rápidamente amenazadora- ¿Sabes lo que le pasó al último hombre que quiso meterse conmigo? Porque no te creas que vas a hacerme sentir culpable por…-

Hipo la tomó por el rostro y por fin la besó. Eso sería suficiente para que dejara de hablar.

Annie quedó paralizada por un momento, pero cuando cayó en la cuenta de que Hipo estaba besándola, sintió como si estuviera volando. El sólo contacto de su boca le hacía arder la sangre, y parecía como si el corazón se le hubiese detenido por completo. Estaba embriagada de emociones desconocidas, pero tan maravillosas que no le permitían pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el movimiento de los labios de su entrenador de dragones.

Así era como _realmente _debía sentirse el recibir su primer beso. Y lo recordaría para siempre.

Hipo volvió a sentirse descendiendo en espiral montado en Chimuelo. Con sus dedos recorría los cabellos de Annie como siempre imaginó que lo haría al besarla. Le faltaban manos para poder acariciarla, y un prolongado suspiro escapó desde lo más profundo de su alma. La habría tenido así por el resto de su vida sin que nada más importara. Luego la cogió por la cintura y la acercó hacia su cuerpo, tembloroso y lleno de emociones hasta entonces impensadas por el muchacho. Sentirla por completo… nunca más podría volver a separarse de ella.

Prométeme algo, Annie- Le dijo con los ojos cerrados, mientras unía su frente con la de ella.

¿Qué cosa?-

Nunca más volverás a morirte…-

Annie rió y volvió a besarlo.

Te lo prometo. Pero van a hartarse de mí.-

Nadie podría hartarse de ti. –La miró a los ojos como si se tratase de un tesoro invaluable- Te amo, pequeña.-

Yo también te amo, Hipo.-

Desde la meseta coronada por unos cuantos árboles solitarios, Marcus observaba cómo la que había sido hacía unas cuantas horas su prometida, estaba ahora en brazos del vikingo que había ganado su corazón. Sonrió. Tenía la consciencia tranquila.

Montó a Tornado y se alejó del lugar. Le esperaba un largo viaje de vuelta a Roma, en donde se encargaría de que los traidores que habían sobrevivido recibieran su castigo, y contaría al César del destino de Annie. De ahora en adelante se volvería un fantasma, un espíritu, un recuerdo. De esa forma ya nadie podría hacerle daño. Nunca más.

En Berk, todas las mañanas son frías. Pero ésta en particular había llegado por detrás del horizonte con la tibieza de un día de primavera. La lluvia se había rendido, y parecía como si las negras nubes se hubieran marchado para siempre. Las olas golpeaban la orilla con insistencia, dibujando sinuosos arcos de espuma sobre la arena. El sol asomaba sus rayos con todas sus fuerzas y se había convertido en el testigo silencioso del inicio de un amor que se había fraguado a fuego lento, como tantas espadas que Hipo había visto nacer del más obstinado metal.

Por cierto… -preguntó Hipo cogiendo la mano de Annie mientras volvían a la aldea.- …¿te referías a Craso cuando me dijiste acerca de lo que le había pasado al último hombre que quiso meterse contigo?-

Sí, así es.- Respondió.

¿Qué fue lo que sucedió con él, finalmente?-

Digamos que… - Annie apretó los labios y arqueó las cejas, al igual que Hipo cuando estaba en problemas- … le hice perder la cabeza.-

Hipo se detuvo y la miró estupefacto. Sonrió atónito y abrió los ojos de par en par.

¿Tú…?-

Oh, no, Hipo. De verdad, no querrás saberlo.-

-FIN-

_**¿Creyeron que terminaba aquí? ¡Pues no! Ya estoy ideando un nuevo episodio para seguir con la historia! Vamos a llamar a algunos personajes de The Rise of the Guardians para sazonar la cosa! Atentos a la llegada de Jack Frost!** _


End file.
